


Shattered

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Character Transformation, Curtis/shiro are not endgame, Destruction of Worlds, Disturbing dreams, F/M, Galra Keith, Galra Shiro, Keith has a one sided crush on shiro, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Possession, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, a living war ship can be tough to deal with, altean Kuron, alteration of a characters appearance, body theft, characters assumed dead revealed alive, characters pressured by another into having sex, exploring a characters mind, forced merger of two people, mention of forced marriages, mention of rape of human females by galra soldiers during the occupation of earth, one person split into three, past ulaz/shiro, resurrection gone wrong, sex as an emotional release, sex outside of a relationship, tampering with someone's memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Something goes wrong the first time the Paladins form Voltron after the Season 7 finale.  Things continue to get worse as old enemies return and a mad woman seeks to reclaim what she lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This story will get rather Dark in places hence the mature rating. I am writing this more free form than my other fics so tags will be added as I add chapters because quiet a few details aren't finalized yet.

Shattered  
Chapter One

He knelt down next to the bodies of the closest thing he had to family laying on the battlefield. “What did you expect Champion this is how it was always going to end everyone you love dies,” Sendak said walking over deliberately stepping on what remained Pidge’s head. “There is no hope for any of you.” He raised his clawed hand and as he brought it down his eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling of one of the officers rooms in the Garrison.

He ignored the pounding headache as he hoisted himself up and lumbered to the small en suite bathroom. As he splashed water on his face with his flesh and blood hand he reflected that he’d had the same dream again the one where he found the bodies of the paladins and everyone else he cared about dead at Sendak’s hands and did absolutely nothing. The dream was always followed by a pounding headache that brought back unpleasant memories that weren’t exactly his. He did his best to push those thoughts and memories away.

He turned and looked back at his empty bed remembering instead how up until just a few days ago there’d been a warm body sharing it with him. He knew it was silly to miss someone he’d only been with a few Weeks but now that Curtis wanted them to dial things back he found he missed having someone to share it with. He understood of course Curtis has just been assigned to the Atlas crew that was going to leave Earth in a couple of months and he didn’t want to cause issues since he was now officially his subordinate. Curtis had implied that once the mission was over they could pick things up again but he privately didn’t think the mission would ever be over. The Galra had been conquering and enslaving their way across the universe for millennia that kind of society didn’t change over night.

He snapped out of his brooding when he saw the clock he would barely have time to get ready and grab something to eat before the flight test. He began the tedious task of getting ready as grateful as he was for the prosthetic arm Allura had built him it was limited when it came to performing many normal actions. He always had to remind himself as he went through a morning routine that used to be twenty minutes but now stretched to nearly twice as long that it was better than nothing and Allura had been limited by the equipment and supplies available.

After finishing up in the small bathroom his head still pounding as he made his way to the small closet. He glanced at the new uniform designed for the Paladins and at their insistence him with the black stripe across the shoulders and frowned before grabbing the old gray standard. Once dressed he left his quarters trying not to think about how he was touched by the gesture but it still just reminded him how the black lion had rejected him completely after his resurrection.

Allura had told him that it was a side effect of what she did that she’d some how severed the bond between them. It was a nice lie and he’d like to believe it but Zarkon had died and risen as a quintessence fueled evil zombie and still maintained his bond with the lion. Which is why he’d eventually retreated to Pidge’s green lion since not feeling someone else’s lion was easier than not hearing what had been his.

He shook himself and forced a smile onto his face as he made it to the commissary brooding on things that couldn’t be changed wasn’t going to help. A quick glance around showed that only Lance, Hunk and Pidge were in the room. “Hey Shiro we waited for you?” Lance called as he grabbed the scant breakfast the Garrison was serving and went to join them.

“Thanks, where’s Keith and Allura,” he already knew Allura was probably checking on the comatose Altean but Keith was usually waiting here for him with the others. Pidge and Hunk both shrugged showing that they had no idea where he was.

“He’s talking to one of the hotter nurses the blonde with the great legs,” Lance said with a smirk. “I never thought Keith had it in him but he obviously made a love connection while he was in the hospital.”

“Oh so he’s talking to Beverly again that’s good,” he said as he began to eat. “Its good that he’s reconnecting with folks he used to know.” He had always liked Beverly Hagel, “She was always nice and Keith seemed happy with her before I left for Kerberos.” He looked up to see the other three staring at him. “What you think Keith didn’t have a life before Voltron?”

“I just thought he was a jerk with a mullet with no social skills and your telling me he used to date her?” Lance said a bit of the old jealousy of Keith slipping into his voice. “I mean how did I not know that I mean I would have hated him even more back then if I’d seen he was dating her.”

“Beverly wasn’t attached to the Garrison medical wing back then she was just a girl in the closest town that Keith met off base.” He glanced at Lance. “The same town you used to sneak out to go dancing in.”

Lance didn’t look ashamed at all and Pidge whispered something to Hunk who snickered loudly and then tried to hide it. “What did you say Pidge?” Lance said turning toward her but she just smiled and looked at the door where Keith was walking in. “Well if it isn’t lover boy how are things with Beverly?”

Keith ignored lance and sat down next to him. “Beverly says hi,” he said to him. “She wants to know if you want her to set you up with her cousin she thinks he’s your type.” He shook his head no emphatically even if he hadn’t just been involved with Curtis he hated blind dates. “I just told her I’d ask.”

“We need to go guys,” Hunk said pointing at the clock. “We need to be in the lions in fifteen minutes for this test.” He watched them go noticing that Lance was still trying to draw Keith into conversation about Beverly and getting annoyed that Keith wasn’t biting.

He began to eat as quickly as he could while feeling a bit guilty that he hadn’t told Keith about Curtis. Of course Keith hadn’t told him about seeing Beverly again but then that was Keith he rarely shared any kind of personal details. He’d only learned about Beverly to begin with when Keith had called him in a panic having stayed out too late with her and gotten locked out of the base after curfew. 

He had to laugh at the memory of Keith’s face when he showed up to let him in. He knew Lance would never stop laughing if he knew that for all Keith’s ability to sneak around and be stealthy he’d still managed to get himself locked off base that one time. He’d never tell him of course Lance didn’t know when to stop when it came to picking at Keith some times.

He finished eating and just did make it to the test area in time. He saw Curtis manning the communications console and noticed the other man blushing a bit when he came in. He felt himself flush a bit in response so he turned to Sam. “Are they ready?” 

“Yes, the sensors are also aligned.” Sam Holt said from where he was sitting. “Tell the Paladins they can begin when they are ready.” He looked at the monitor watching as the lions took off. He felt the familiar pang of regret seeing the black lion flying without him but he pushed it aside. His was to stand back and observe while the Paladins formed Voltron for the first time since the attack by that Atlean mech. Colleen Holt had insisted that her daughter had to have a one hundred percent clean bill of health before she’d be allowed back in the lion. Eventually it had extended to all of the Paladins.

He watched as the lions began to come together and he heard the familiar gasp as some of the new techs in the room hadn’t seen it before. In less than a second Voltron stood there in mid air and then his head felt like it was going to split open. “Something’s wrong,” Sam’s voice said bringing the world back into focus. He looked up to see Voltron falling out of the sky but before he could say or do anything the pain returned a hundred times worse accompanied by a sound from his nightmares Sendak’s laughter. He thought he heard someone else calling his name as he felt his body spasming and he tumbled into darkness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered  
Chapter Two

She sat staring at the footage of Voltron falling from the sky before it split apart at the last second sending the five lions careening through the air. She and Hunk had managed to regain control of their lions but the other three had hit the ground hard. The worst part was watching what happened next as the Black, Red and Blue lions had forcibly ejected their paladins. They were fortunate not to be injured but watching the three lions raise their defensive barriers to keep their pilots out was distressing.

“What is taking so long,” Keith demanded angrily from across the hall. “it’s been more than two hours and they haven’t told us anything about Shiro.” As if in response to his out burst a blonde nurse appeared. “Beverly can you tell us what’s going on?”

“I wish I could Keith but they don’t know what’s going on,” she said tiredly. “All we know for sure is that he had a seizure while something went wrong with your giant robot.” That was downplaying things significantly. She’d looked at the time stamps Shiro started having trouble the exact same second their problems with Voltron had begun. “And now they can’t find anything physically wrong with him but he won’t wake up.” She put her hand on his cheek then, “but I’m sure it’s just a matter of time we’ve got some of the best doctors left on the planet here at the Garrison.”

“And there’s always the salvaged healing pods,” Lance volunteered. “and I’m sure Allura may be able to do something.” She privately wasn’t so sure Allura had seemed shocked by what happened with the lions and was in there with her father and the doctors right now.

“Keith, I came as soon as I heard,” Krolia said walking up then. She was about to turn back to her work when she saw Kieth’s girlfriend’s face . She looked horrified as Keith called Krolia mom. She watched as all the warmth she’d radiated earlier melted away to be replaced by cold anger. “Is there a problem?” Krolia asked looking at the young woman. 

“No I just need to get back to work,” She turned and walked off without even a good by to Keith. She glanced around to see that everyone but Keith looked freaked out by it. He just looked worried and was staring at the door so it was clear where his thoughts were.

“Okay if no one else is going to ask I will,” Lance said looking after her. “Keith, did your girlfriend not know that your half Galra?” She had to admit that is what it seemed like she went from comforting Keith to walking away furious after seeing Krolia.

“She knew I had Galra blood on my mother’s side,” Keith said still staring at the door to the emergency ward. “And she’s not my girlfriend hasn’t been in years we were just trying to be friends again.” She glanced around and wished something would break the uncomfortable silence descending on the hallway but nothing did.

So they sat in awkward silence as the hours ticked past and more people began to turn up and she glanced at the clock to see a shift change was occurring. “Any news,” a man asked. She couldn’t place his name but Keith looked up at him as if he expected him.

“No Curtis, they haven’t told us anything about Shiro’s condition.” Keith said and then looked over at him. “Has he been complaining about anything?” She wondered why this guy she barely recognized would know that but Keith obviously expected him too. She wondered if he was a friend of Shiro’s from way back.

“He’s had some bad dreams and tended to have a headache in the morning but he thought it was stress,” Curtis said giving Keith an odd look like he wanted to ask something but didn’t dare. “I haven’t spoken to him the last few days so I don’t know if it was still going on.”

“Headaches, that’s familiar,” Hunk said and she glanced at him and Lance to see both of them were looking down. She did her best to ignore the guilt that bubbled up over what happened at the shielding station. She’d ignored how seriously wrong that incident was and they had paid the price for it. 

Before any of them could really bring up the elephant in the room Allura emerged looking tired. “Is Shiro okay?” Keith and Curtis asked in unison and then glanced at each other with unreadable looks. She could tell by Allura’s face that she had bad news.

“Physically there are no problems,” Allura said her voice thick with worry. “However, his brainwave scans are highly irregular and we cannot wake him.” She looked around the room. “We have tried everything we can at the moment so for now all we can do is monitor him while exploring what could have caused this.”

“Can’t you just zap him like you did me that time?” Lance asked looking at Allura with a look of hope but it faded the moment he saw Allura’s face.

“If there was a physical problem I might be able to fix it but this is dealing with the mind,” Allura said. “It could go very wrong if I attempt to use my gifts to heal it so that would have to be a last resort.” She didn’t say anything more as her father emerged.

“You should all go get some sleep no visitors tonight,” her father said and she looked around again no one was getting ready to go anywhere. Her father didn’t say anything else just kept standing there and finally folks began to drift off. 

She waited until everyone but her father and Allura were gone, “that guy Curtis said Shiro was having headaches you don’t think this has anything to do with being in the clone body do you?” She hadn’t wanted to say it in front of Keith.

“That’s one possibility we’ve got to explore,” her father said after a moment. “Another is that this could be a delayed reaction to me using his mind to hack Sendak’s ship.” There was a hint of guilt in his face as he said it.

“And there is also the possibility that Voltron is too blame,” Allura said speaking up. “We cannot ignore the fact that something went wrong with Voltron at the same time despite Shiro no longer seeming to have a bond with the black lion.”

“I thought you said that when you pulled him out of the Astral plane the bond broke?” She asked and saw Allura look away. “You don’t know for sure that the bond is gone do you?”

“I believed the bond was gone as I could no longer feel it but after this,” Allura didn’t say anything more she didn’t have to. “You should go get some sleep Pidge tomorrow we will need to check the lions and see if we can figure out why you and Hunk could remain in control and the rest of us couldn’t.” She could tell by Allura’s face that she didn’t have to bring up the obvious it was the lions that had switched Paladins that lost control.

She reluctantly left the two of them and headed toward the barracks. She saw Lance waiting in one of the waiting rooms obviously for Allura and Krolia and Hunk waiting by the elevator. “Where’s Keith?”  
She asked looking around for him.

“Curtis that man who joined us wanted to speak with him,” Krolia said with a frown. “Do any of you know how he knows Shiro and my son?” She had no idea and a glance at Hunk showed he was deep in thought.

“He was in the engineering program like me but one year ahead and we never really hung out.” He seemed thoughtful. “I think Lance knew him so he might know more but I can’t recall him ever hanging out with Keith or Shiro,” Hunk said, “Curtis was the volunteer who handled off hours simulator sign ups so Lance used to hang around him a lot asking for more time in the sims at least until they got in trouble for Lance using it to much.” He seemed thoughtful, “After that Lance mainly hung around James asking for tips that could get him into the fighter program.”

She could easily see that, “I don’t think we should ask Lance I’m not sure how accurate his memory of that time is since he always claimed Keith was his rival but Keith barely remembered him then” She added making sure Lance wasn’t in earshot. “We’ll just have to ask Shiro when he wakes up.” She was trying to be hopeful but privately she wasn’t sure.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Keith's ex girlfriend was lifted from Devil's due where she was the mid twenties Keith's deceased fiance. For this fic she works better as a living ex girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered  
Chapter Three

“Did Shiro tell you about our relationship after it ended?” Curtis asked once they were far enough away from everyone else. “I mean he promised not to but I should have expected that he’d tell you since your his closest friend.”

“No he didn’t tell me,” he said honestly. “I was coming by early one morning to see if he wanted join me and Cosmo for a jog and I saw the two of you saying goodbye at his door.” He had been so shocked seeing Shiro kissing the other man that he’d accidentally startled Cosmo and that got them teleported halfway across the Garrison. “I wasn’t aware it had ended.” He ignored the small petty part of him that was happy and just felt sorry for Shiro.

“Once I was assigned to the Atlas it had to end,” Curtis said shaking his head. “I’ve had one relationship nearly ruin my chances at a career because of inappropriate actions I can’t have another.” He signed. “I was hoping this would be a quick mop up of the Galra so we could resume it but then this happened.” He sighed, “And I really wish he’d have told you so me breaking my promise would be easier.”

“What are you talking about?” He saw Curtis look down and he privately thought he was a giant fool to let what others might think cost him Shiro. “Is there something you aren’t telling us about what’s going on?” He knew it sounded like an accusation but he didn’t care.

“Maybe, I don’t know for sure but Shiro made me swear never to tell any of you but I think I should at least tell the Princess but then she’ll probably tell all of you,” he shook his head. “I’m just confused I don’t know what to do.”

“Look just tell me and I’ll tell Allura so you can keep your relationship with Shiro a secret if you still want to.” He wasn’t sure what he wanted Curtis to do in response. If he had been lucky enough to have a relationship with Shiro he wouldn’t have given a damn who knew about it.

“Alright,” Curtis took a deep breath. “He didn’t want you all to know that he had inherited the clone’s memories.” He felt himself instinctively reaching up to the scar the clone had given him. “He never said why he didn’t want you to know only that it was important that you especially never did.”

He stared at Curtis in shock. He’d actually been glad that Shiro didn’t seem to remember anything from the clone and now he learned that the whole time he had. He forced himself to focus, “Why did he tell you?” 

“We were walking by the pool and Matt came out in just a swim suit,” Curtis said shaking his head. “Shiro, well he did this absolutely adorable little stutter making it clear he was noticing how good Matt looks now.” He ignored the flash of jealousy about Matt and simply waited for Curtis to continue. “Anyway once we were alone I was teasing him about it and he made a joke back about how if Matt had looked like that when he first got back to the castle he might have made a pass at him.” Curtis sighed, “then he freaked out over what he’d said and confessed the whole thing about how it was the clone that met Matt at the castle and made me swear not to tell anyone.” He seemed thoughtful then, “I asked him why and well he told me that he was afraid he wasn’t actually the original Shiro just the clone with the dead Shiro’s memories dumped into it by Allura and that was why the black lion rejected him.”

He felt like he’d been punched in the gut learning Shiro was going through that and hadn’t confided in any of them only in a guy he barely knew. “I’ll tell Allura all this so you can go do whatever,” he said turning to walk away. 

“Wait Keith,” Curtis said catching up to him. “I should be the one to tell Allura.” He looked grim, “I should have spoken up as soon as you all asked instead of worrying that it meant Shiro had told you about us.” He agreed but it was a sudden turn around. “Look I can tell this has thrown you let me go explain it while you think about things.”

He wanted to tell Curtis to shove off that he’d handle it but the thought of having to tell Allura all about how Shiro didn’t trust him or any of them made him stop. “Thank you,” was all he managed to say. He watched Curtis walk back toward the room where Shiro was being kept. 

He made his own way back and saw his mother standing with Hunk and Pidge. “What did that man want to discuss with you?” His mother asked and he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t have this conversation now not with the three of them. “Keith are you alright?”

“No I’m not,” he said as evenly as he could. “Shiro had the clones memories all this time.” He could see the shock in their faces. “I don’t want to talk about it so I’m going to my room please all of you leave me alone.” He could tell his mother was about to say something. “I just need to be alone right now.” He turned and headed for the lift doors and then stopped. “Curtis is telling Allura so one of you fill Lance in.” 

He made his way through the familiar Garrison hallways on autopilot until he reached his room. He shucked his uniform but didn’t bother to put on any sleep wear just crawled into the bed and hit the light switch. He kept thinking about how distant Shiro had seemed on the way back to Earth. He’d written it off as the trauma of coming back to life but he should have known it was more than that. 

He had no idea how long he laid there going over every moment since Shiro came out of the pod wondering why he never noticed. It was easy to excuse himself for not noticing the clone the first time he was so busy trying to give Shiro back his place on the team and learning about being a Galra from the blade but there was no excuse this time. 

He realized he’d drifted off to sleep at some point when the alert for his door woke up him by chirping incessantly. He considered ignoring it but after yet another long chirp it was clear whoever was out there wasn’t leaving. He got up and walked over to the door and hit the release, “I told you I wanted to be left alone.”

“Sorry I didn’t know,” Beverly stood there looking slightly afraid of him she was staring at his face. “Look I just came to apologize for what happened earlier.” He had completely forgotten about that scene earlier he was so focused on the mess with Shiro. “Can we talk?”

“Now isn’t a good time,” he said trying to control his temper. He didn’t want to talk about what ever issue she had with his mother being Galra. She looked unsure but didn’t make a move to leave. “Can’t this wait?” He finally said irritated.

“No it can’t I’m leaving in the morning,” she said after a moment. “I know this isn’t a good time your best friend is in bad shape but I can’t be here I thought I could but I can’t.” She looked away, “You have no idea what it was like in the camps and I know it is shitty to blame your mom when she was fighting the other Galra all this time but seeing you with her made it clear we can’t be friends no matter how much I wanted us to be.” He noticed the past tense, “I came here to tell you goodbye and say we could try again later when the trauma wasn’t so fresh but then you opened the door and your eyes looked Galra and I don’t think I can ever look at you again without seeing that.” She began to tear up, “I’m sorry.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to use this as an excuse to vent he did feel for her. He had a rough idea about the things that happened in the camps from blade files and that had been why he’d been planning to let her get used to knowing he was half Galra before she met his mother. “Just do what you need to do Beverly.” He said as patiently as he could manage. “I think you should go now.” He closed the door and listened noticing that it took several seconds for her to walk away. He glanced back at his bed and then threw on his work out sweats he needed to do something with his pent up aggression and exercise was the only option on the base.

He was approaching the gym when he heard Rizavi laughing at someone who by the annoyed grunt was probably James Griffon. He immediately changed direction as there was no way he was going into the gym with the MFE pilots. He knew they’d ask about Shiro and right now he didn’t trust himself to talk to anyone. He immediately made a decision he’d most likely regret but right now he needed anything that could take his mind off things.

He made it to his destination and hit the alert button standing back and waiting. He knew this was a terrible idea and was about to leave when the door opened to reveal Kolivan standing there with just a sheet tied held around his waiste. “Can I come in,” he asked and saw Kolivan regarding him warily. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the older Galra’s response to be.

Kolivan stepped aside and allowed him to enter. “Before you say anything there are some questions I have to ask you is that okay?” Kolivan nodded, “I can’t believe I’m asking this but are you now or have you ever been involved with my mom?” That would take this from a bad idea into an idea so horrible that he’d never go through with it.

“No, I have known her since she was a child and it would feel a betrayal of her mother a good agent.” Kolivan said after a moment. “Your mother has told me what is going on do you need to talk about things?”

“No I don’t want to talk,” he said looking at Kolivan’s bare chest. “You told me once the Blade’s don’t have real relationships because sooner or later you might have to betray a lover or a spouse.” He could tell by Kolivan’s face he knew where this was going. “So you avoid them unless absolutely necessary and when you need a release you just help each other out no attachment or expectations just a sexual release when necessary.” He nearly lost his nerve but he asked the question anyway, “You offered to help me once and I turned you down does that offer still apply?”

“If you need it to,” Kolivan said but then he raised a hand. “But you have to tell me why you want this because I will not agree to this unless I think you really need it.” He sighed he should have known Kolivan wouldn’t make this easy.

“Because I am unbelievably angry and I need to do something to distract myself and in the past it has pretty much been train, fight or fuck for me when I feel like this.” He saw Kolivan’s eyes widen. “The gym is full of people I don’t want to talk to and I think I might hurt someone if I allow myself to get into a fight so this is the only option left so will you help me or not?” 

“I will,” Kolivan said and that was all the invitation he needed to move forward and kiss the older Galra. He pushed any doubts about how awkward this would be in the morning out of his head he needed this now, he needed to forget all about how once again just when he thought Shiro was back for good he might lose him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the character of Iverson was named after Mitch Iverson the writer and his canon name given as Iverson M. but I really dislike using a real person's name even for a character named after them unless it's explicitly canon. And canon doesn't say what the M stands for so for this fic the character of Iverson will have the first name Micheal.

Shattered   
Chapter Four

“Why don’t we try to the original pilots,” Pidge called from where she was sitting studying the sensor data. “I mean lets have Lance try to get into the blue lion and Keith the red one.” She watched as Lance looked at Allura who nodded and backed off. She watched her son and lance headed to their original lions. 

She wasn’t surprised when nothing happened. She glanced at her son and wondered why he was so calm this morning after last night she’d expected him to barely contained fury but instead he seemed at least some what at peace. “Guys something’s wrong with yellow,” Hunk’s voice came from the com. She watched as seconds later the yellow lion hurled him from itself and then raised it’s barrier. 

“Shit,” Pidge swore and jumping up from her seat she ran toward the green lion but before she got there the barrier went up. “Well it’s not just those three now.” Pidge sounded defeated then looking at the lions. “None of the sensors are reading anything Allura there’s no way to tell what is going on with them unless you can sense something?”

“I’ve been trying but so far nothing,” Allura said with a frown. “We should head inside where we can talk in private there are options we need to discuss.” She could tell from Allura’s demeanor that she was not happy about what she was going to propose.

She followed after the Paladins as they gathered their belongings and headed inside she caught up with Keith and took the opportunity to speak with him. “Are you alright Keith last night you seemed distraught?”

“I’m as alright as I can be,” Keith said after a moment. “I’ll hold it together and I’ll ask for help if I need it.” He said and then began to speed up. “The others are waiting come on.” She knew she hadn’t actually been invited to their discussion but she wasn’t leaving Keith alone not again.

The small lounge area off the test sight was empty but the Paladins still looked around as if expecting someone. “So what do we do now?” Hunk asked once everyone had sat down. “I mean we can’t use any of the lions now if any Galra attack Earth again we won’t be able to do anything.”

“I believe there is only one thing to do,” Allura said grimly. “We must attempt to find new Paladins for the lions.” Everyone turned to her in shock. “Perhaps whatever has damaged our bonds will not interfere in the Lions choosing new paladins.”

“And it if does?” Pidge said speaking up. “All we know for sure is that this has something to do with what’s going on with Shiro but we don’t know if Shiro is causing the problem with the lions or the lions causing the problem with Shiro.” Pidge shook her head then, “Perhaps you should try waking him up Allura.”

“No way,” Keith yelled and then followed much softer. “Allura said it was too dangerous for her to try waking Shiro up.” She knew her son was still conflicted over the things Shiro had not told them but he was still determined to protect him.

“What I said Keith was that it would be a last resort because of how dangerous it could be,” Allura said softly. “And if the lions do not accept new Paladins I may have to attempt it.” She could tell Allura really didn’t want to do that. 

“What about the Atlas,” she said stepping forward. “You yourself said it was not alive like the lions perhaps we can still use it?” She saw them exchanging glances but Pidge just sighed which drew everyone’s attention.

“It won’t work all the ships systems work but we need Shiro to trigger the transformation we can’t do it without him.” Pidge said sounding defeated. “I mean sure it’s a powerful warship and better than nothing but we really need Voltron.” She looked frustrated, “Why didn’t he just tell us what was going on so we could have prevented this?” She had wondered when someone would finally voice hat complaint.

“I don’t know it makes sense that he didn’t tell us,” Hunk said sadly. “I mean if he had the clone’s memories he remembers how we really dropped the ball in that situation.” He looked over at her son, “Keith took off and left to learn about his heritage without even calling and the rest of us constantly ignored the signs that something was wrong.” 

“Hunk’s right,” Lance said, “The real Shiro tried to warn me on the astral plane and even the clone mentioned once he thought something was wrong with him.” He looked over at Pidge, “And the clone had a seizure during that mess with the shielding station and we didn’t really follow it up.”

She knew that this was going to be a hard lesson for all the Paladins including her son. Sometimes you made mistakes and they cost you dearly and you just had to live with them. “So Allura, how do we see if the lions will take new Paladins?” She asked figuring she would change the subject before anyone started throwing accusations around. She’d seen the after math of these situations before and it tended to get worse if you didn’t keep them focused on the task at hand.

“I’ve already asked Coran to look through the Garrison files searching for potential candidates because I knew it might become necessary.” Allura said grimly. “He should have identified enough candidates that we can try the first of them after lunch.”

She was about to approach Keith and try to get him alone so she could find out exactly how he was doing when an emergency communication came through. “Paladins I need all of you to come to the com room immediately.” Micheal said and she could tell by his face that it was not good.

The trip to the com room was silent and she privately wondered what could have gone wrong now. Once they arrived in the room. “Okay Iverson what’s the emergency,” Keith said before anyone else could. She noticed Kolivan was in the room and that he and Keith shared a look that made her uncomfortable.

“We’ve started receiving distress calls,” Micheal said turning his one good eye on her son. “From the Galra empire.” She glanced around to see everyone staring in shock.

“It appears that several worlds in the Galra Empire have been attacked by Robeast that match the description of the Altean piloted Mech that attacked Earth.” Kolivan said darkly. “According to the reports there are no survivors when the attack is done.” She looked around to see the horror on all of the Paladins faces. “Also based on the transmission origination points these attacks probably started at the same moment Shiro and Voltron’s problems began.”

“Iverson, call Coran and tell him to get those potential paladins out to the lions immediately,” Allura said speaking up. “And Kolivan contact Sam Holt and inform him that if the lions do not choose new Paladins I will be coming to attempt to wake Shiro up.” She glanced at her son to see he looked horrified by that statement but he didn’t object at least not yet.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered  
Chapter Five

“Are you sure you want to do this Allura,” Sam Holt asked as she stood next to Shiro’s sleeping form. She looked past him to see the large crowed in the observation room watching. “This is a risky move we have no idea how his health will react to you attempting to wake him.”

“I know that Sam,” she said stealing herself. “But the lions won’t accept new Paladins and we cannot remain defenseless not if those intercepted transmissions are accurate about the death toll in the former Galra empire.” She still shuddered at the thought that one of the worlds that called for help had a population of more than a billion and was now completely silent. “If those mech turn their attention to Earth again without Voltron or the Atlas we will not survive.” Sam nodded and stepped away.

She placed her hands on the sides of Shiro’s head and focused trying to reach him. There was a terrible wrenching sensation and suddenly she was falling into a muddy field. She looked around confused when suddenly she was attacked. It looked like Shiro once did but dressed in the outfit Galra prisoners were put into. “Time to die,” this Shiro said as she noticed his eyes were glowing yellow. She dodged the first strike but then she slipped and the glowing palm flew toward her and she braced for an injury that never came as the hand passed through her harmlessly. “oh your one of the real ones and not one of the phantoms.” He seemed to twist his neck unnaturally as if he was curious. “What brings my second favorite monster after Lotor to my domain.”

“I’m here to wake up Shiro, the real Shiro,” she said knowing that this was not him. “Whatever you are you will not prevent me from doing so.” She felt a chill as a predatory smile spread across his features. “Stand aside.”

“You can’t wake up the real Shiro he and the clone are forever frozen by your horrendous actions,” the Shiro in front of her said. “You can wake up the composite though the one you made when you forcibly shoved them together in your attempt to harvest the clone just as Lotor harvested the quintessence of your people.” His smile grew impossibly wide revealing galra like teeth. “I’ll even tell you how to do it Princess.”

“What are you?” She asked ignoring the accusations even if there was an uncomfortable ring of truth to some of them she needed to focus on why she was here. “and why would you help me since I can sense that you are no friend to Shiro.”

“I am his anxiety, his fear, the dark voice in his head whispering that he will fail I am everything he’s afraid he is,” the creature said looking less like Shiro then but then it was once again him with just yellow eyes. “As to why I’ll help you it is simple in this state Shiro has no new fears, no new anxieties nothing to sustain me except hunting the phantoms that leak out of his memory.” He smiled his disturbing smile again, “But once you wake up the composite he’ll either learn the truth of what he is or sense your hiding something either way that will nourish me for a long time.”

She felt nothing but revulsion at that creatures suggestion but she could sense somehow that it was telling the truth at least in part. She could sense he was made up of those things but there was something else something darker but she was too disturbed to push deeper. “What do I have to do to awaken him?” He pointed and she turned to see a tower rising out of sight from the ground. It seemed to be made up of five sections with impossible gaps between them. “What is that?”

“That Princess is a representation of Shiro’s being the missing sections were caused by the trauma he has experienced,” the creature said with a smile. “You see the door and how it has his name written on it.” He pointed toward a non descript black door with his name written in white. “You’ll have to find that door in each seciton to move onto the next one.”He paused briefly before he continued, “In each section you will see memories from those periods of his life within them, there will also be a representitive of who Shiro during that period of his life.” He was no longer smiling, “It will not be in any kind of order it is not a library but just bits of the past that made up the person he was in each section will drift up and that is when you will be in danger.” He pointed at the base, “The base is the safest for you since while the Shiro you may meet there will not know you but he is not the type to attack a stranger.” He then pointed upwards to a section of the tower that had no windows, “the second section is very dangerous it represents his year with the Galra and everything he had to do to survive.” The creature almost seemed sad, “Most of the memories there are dark as he desperately wants to forget them but cannot your presence may illuminate them and the Shiro you find there may attack you over it and unlike me he can hurt you.” 

“He will also not know me, correct?” She asked and the thing nodded. “Will all the sections simply be me wandering through some of Shiro’s memories until I find the doors?” She got the impression the creature was stalling for some reason and she wanted to hurry him along.

“Yes and no,” it said and then pointed upwards. “the third section contains the original or shall we say real Shiro but he is frozen and has been ever since you forcibly shoved him into someone else’s body.” He pointed upwards again, “Which brings us to the fourth section that houses the clone also frozen ever since you stole his body.” She did her best not to react as he gave her an unreadable stare. “In both those sections you may find additional doors, no matter how tempting ignore them and find the door to the next section otherwise you may become lost in places you cannot return from.” He then pointed at the very top of the tower. “Lastly you will find the Shiro that you created by merging the two of them and you can awaken him by taking him through the final door at the top of the tower.” She couldn’t bring herself to thank this creature so she began to walk toward the tower. “One last thing Princess, you are not the only intruder skulking about in this mind scape be on guard.” he called after her but when she turned back he was gone.

She approached the door to the tower realizing that it was far larger than it appeared from even such a short distance away. She put her hand on the door and hesitated she only had the words of that creature to go on but as she closed her eyes she could feel Shiro radiating from the door. She sighednad pushed suddenly finding herself in a crowed room as a small boy who could only be Shiro was reading a battered book on space history. “You know your never gonna be an astronaut,” a larger older boy said smacking the book out of the young Shiro’s. “Unwanted Orphans like you never get into the Garrison it is for the elite not trash like you.”

She started forward wanting to tell the obvious bully off but suddenly she was in what was clearly a resting place for the dead. She saw an even younger Shiro walking with an old man who looked a great deal like him. “Now Takeshi we can’t stay and visit your mother any longer your Grandma will have dinner ready when we get home.” She remembered that these were just memories she was seeing and began to walk. The memories changed every few steps and she realised Shiro must have been an incredibly lonely child after his grand parents died. She privately cheered when left the orphanage to go the Garrison where he wasn’t lonely anymore. She was extremely embarrassed seeing the parade of lovers come and go. So much so that when she came a memory of him and a blond man sitting at a table out side she stopped to give herself time to compose herself. “Hey your Takeshi Shirogane right?” A blonde girl said approaching him. “Your Keith’s best friend.”

“Yes, I am,” Shiro said without any hesitation and she saw the blond man frown. “Can I help you with something.” She was curious but she needed to find the door so she resumed walking leaving the seen and finding Shiro and the man clearly annoye dwith each other in their room. “I can’t believe you told her to do that Adam, we shouldn’t be interfearing in Keith’s love life.”

“I gave her good advice Takeshi, If Keith is constantly sleeping around like you used to then she needs to give him an ultimatum like I had to give you.” Shiro looked incredibly annoyed and she quickened her pace. 

The next scene was Shiro and the man on the couch apparently in better spirits. She felt herself blushing as she saw a very naked Shiro straddling a mostly dressed Adam. “Who are you and what are you doing in my head?” a voice said and she turned to see Shiro dressed in a black jacket looking at her.

“My name is Allura you haven’t met me yet I need to find the door to the next part of your life,” she said doing her best to ignore the sounds behind her. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He led he through a memory of Shiro showing Keith around a launch site and then through a memory of Shiro and Adam having a fight about Shiro going to space. In the end they reached the door which sat in a memory of Shiro insisting they were peaceful to the Galra commander. “Thank you,” she said to the other Shiro but he just looked at the door with fear in his eyes and left.

She remembered what the creature said about the next section and braced herself. As she touched the door she found herself watching Shiro attacking Matt Holt. Even knowing the full story that he did it for Matt it was hard to watch. She walked forward and fell into pitch blackness. She could see blurry motion and hear muffled voices but she couldn’t see anything. She kept moving forward and the blurs changed but it was impossible to see anything. She realized she would never find the door in the dark so she concentrated and formed a sphere of light. Suddenly she could see Shiro at a work bench dressed in loose fighting clothes. “I heard some of the guards talking I’m wanted back in the arena aren’t I?” He asked and then to her shock Sendak walked in. His artificial arm was different more like Shiro’s original prosthesis then the claw he had during his attack on the Castle. 

“Yes, I can delay it a few days but unless you solve the riddle I’ve given you then there is no way I can keep you safe here.” Sendak said walking up and placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. She was grabbed then and yanked hard enough to cause the sphere to go out and then she was rolling on the floor into a memory that was not hidden. 

She looked around to see Ulaz helping Shiro escape and then turned to see Shiro standing there his face slashed open and one arm mangled horribly. “You don’t belong here,” he said angrily. “Get out.” He pointed and she turned to see the door way standing there.

She stood up wordlessly not wanting to know any thing more of what happened to Shiro during this time and walked to the door. As she touched it she found herself in happier times. She walked along seeing moments she remembered like the food fight or the time Shiro joined the others in making silly blaster noises. She was grateful that there would be no real surprises here and she could relax a bit. 

Of course as soon as she thought that she walked in on Shiro and Ulaz doing far more than just talking during the brief time Ulaz was their guest. She was beginning to think Shiro had a sex drive that rivaled Lance’s but that he had better control about showing it. She kept walking past the good and bad times and then fond herself standing in the Castle’s lounge where Shiro stood his eyes closed surrounded by the black lion’s particle barrier. Behind him stood a door but not the one she was looking for this one had the image of voltron carved into it. She wondered if she’d discovered the source of the problems for the lions and walked up to it. As she reached for it a searing pain exploded in her hand and she was forced to back away. She heard it then loud tapping and looked to see a window where the creature was there mouthing that he warned her before he vanished. She did not like the fact he seemed to be scaling the outside watching her progress. She began to wonder if his advice was truly trustworthy or not.

She pushed her doubts away and looked around again and finally spied the door to the next section and went to it. She then stepped once again into happier times. She saw them playing Monsters and Mana and felt the first real pangs of guilt that she’d allowed herself to feel. She could see the simple joy on the clone of Shiro’s face and she wondered if she’d done the right thing or not. She began to walk and saw more memories the clone’s brief life with them until it ended in a cloning center. She saw Keith saying he loved him to the clone and then she saw him the clone standing in a white particle barrier a door behind him with the White lion of Oriande cared on it. She nearly went to it when the pain in her still burned hand reminded her of the last one. She looked around some more and found the door way to the final section.

She could sense that her journey was coming to an end then. She touched and then found herself seeing moments since she brought them together. She could feel both minds chaffing against each other slightly in each memory. She was no longer surprised when she saw Shiro with his new paramour she just kept going and then she found him sitting in front of a large door with a lock. “Shiro, I found you.”

“Allura,” he said tiredly looking as if he’d been fighting. “You can’t be here you have to go.” He tried to stand and fell. “Get out of here go back the way you came.” She had no idea why he was in this state but he clearly needed help.

“I’m not leaving without you,” she said realizing the locked door was the way out she walked up to it and used her energy to shatter the lock. “Come on lets go.”

“Bravo,” the creature said then standing there and she saw Shiro freeze and then stand up taking an offensive stance. “I knew if I helped you that you’d open the way Princess or should I saw Lotor’s whore.” The image of Shiro melted away and Sendak was standing there.

“You aren’t getting out that door,” Shiro said and she stared in shock as he charged but then he stumbled and Sendak moved catching him with his clawed prosthetic hand and sending Shiro flying. “Allura bar the door.” Shiro yelled as he hit the wall.

She turned trying to find some way to restore the lock when Sendak slamed into her back and the two of them tumbled into and through the door. She found herself stepping back from Shiro’s bedside as his eyes snapped open but the look in them made it clear it wasn’t Shiro looking out. “We need to restrain him immediately,” She yelled but before she could tell them who they were dealing with the arm she’d made for Shiro closed it’s fingers around her throat. 

As she was lifted off the ground struggling to breath she heard glass crashing and realized the Paladins had come through the observation glass. She felt hands pulling her down and pulling at the arm but it was too strong. “Get clear everyone,” she heard Pidge yelling and then the arm released. As her vision cleared she saw Pidge had her Bayard out she’s electruted Sendak and stunned him. “What happened Allura why did Shiro attack you?” She asked before anyone else.

“That isn’t Shiro it’s Sendak,” she said as quickly as her sore throat allowed. “We must restrain him immediately.” She saw everyone’s horrified looks and she felt sick. She’d allowed that monster to trick her and now he’d stolen Shiro’s body from him.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered  
Chapter Six

He glanced at the monitor again watching Shiro’s body pace around the cell. The black inhibitor disk affixed to the shoulder piece of his prosthetic stood out against the white scrubs they’d left him to wear. Even if he hadn’t known from Allura that Sendak was in control it would be obvious that the pacing didn’t match the young man he knew. “I’m finished with the scan dad,” Katie said calling his attention over to where the rest of Shiro’s arm was strapped down hooked up to machines. “We can read his brain waves through this and should be able to spot a lie or if anything lets Shiro try to resume control.”

“I still think I should go in there instead of you, Sam and Curtis,” Keith said to Allura shaking off his mother’s hand from his shoulder in the process. Several of the other paladins agreed but she just shook her head. “Why not I know Shiro better than anyone I’ll be able to tell if he comes out.”

“Keith, that is why we need you up here watching,” Allura said pointing at the machine. “We need to know the moment the real Shiro starts to surface for the most accurate data readings.” He noticed she didn’t add if he started to surface they had no idea how strong a grip Sendak had on Shiro’s body. “Sam and I will go in first and then Curtis will come in later seeing someone he cares about might cause Shiro to surface and we need someone up here who can recognize him.” It was also to keep Keith away from Sendak because they thought he’d be able to push Keith’s buttons easily.

“Just give the signal and we’ll send Curtis in,” his daughter said from where she was monitoring the arm. “Be careful in there Dad, Sendak is dangerous.” He was nodded and began to head to the door. He heard Allura saying something to the others but he needed to brace himself. Sendak had used what he’d been forced to do for the Galra against Earth which meant that it was possible he knew everything that happened. There were things he desperately wanted to keep from his children. He’d told Colleen everything but Matt and Katie didn’t need to know exactly how bad it had been.”

Allura joined him and they stepped into the room. Sendak acknowledged them with a curt nod and sat down on the cell bunk. “Lotor’s whore and one of our best scientific volunteers to what do I owe this honor?” He asked with a sneer. He had to wince as Lance’s voice came through the ear piece screaming about him daring to call Allura a whore.

“You are going to tell us how you got into Shiro’s mind and then you are going to return his body to him,” Allura said in a tone that implied a clear threat. “Otherwise I will find a way to destroy you completely.”

“I’m sure you would your ruthlessness is one of your best features,” Sendak said with a leer. He was grateful that Lance wasn’t yelling again he guessed one of the others had taken over the area near the microphone. “You can’t destroy me without destroying Shiro and you won’t do that you were willing to murder an innocent pawn to save him the first time.”

“I am not in the mood for you mind games,” Allura said glaring at him. “You deceived me into opening the way for you to do this and I will find a way to end you for it.” He hoped she wasn’t letting her temper get the better of her.

“I never lied to you, everything I told you in there like the fact my disguise was Shiro’s anxieties and fears was completely true.” He laughed, “I even mentioned the fact that you were not the only real entity stalking his mind.” His smile looked unnatural on Shiro’s face more predator than the friendly man he’d known for so long. “Otherwise you’d have sensed it and my plan wouldn’t work.” He laughed again, “Don’t feel bad I had weeks to learn everything Shiro knew about all of you I knew how to manipulate whoever came to save him.” He looked up to where the others were clearly knowing the layout of the garrison. “I also learned that Shiro has observed many things that let me know even more about all of you things he didn’t even realize he knows.” He looked at the screen, “Tell me Krolia if your up there watching over Keith like the helpless child he is have you figured out that there is a good chance you are pregnant yet?”

“Ask him why he believes that,” Krolia said in his ear piece. “I have only just begun to suspect that might be the case myself.” He could hear muffled gasps in the back ground as the radio cut out. He turned to look at Sendak.

“She wants to know how I know doesn’t she,” Sendak said. “It’s thanks to Shiro you see he knows you’ve taken a new human lover and he also once over heard you tell Colleen Holt what human foods you craved while pregnant with Keith.” Sendak leaned back casually. “And Shiro’s most recent memories are of you asking when the chefs here will prepare them as if you craved them again.” He smiled then, “Of course to Shiro these stray facts and moments meant nothing but to someone like me who knows how easily human males and galra females produce off spring it clearly implies another child on the way hopefully this one turns out better than the rest of his family.” He laughed then, “I suppose I should congratulate Iverson if I ever get to see him.”

He was glad whoever had the microphone didn’t click it on because he was sure there was a lot going on up there after that bombshell. “Oh and since we are talking about human males impregnating female galra, I think I should tell you Samual Holt that Twy’la gave birth to a fine son who unlike the red paladin runt showed his galra heritage.” He then smiled darkly, “I hope you informed your earth family of the love affair you had with a galra scientist during your captivity I would hate for things to get awkward between you all.”

“That was no love affair,” he said angrily. “A love affair implies a choice and neither of us had one.” He regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth. He had hoped to avoid Pidge and Matt ever finding out what happened when her father the base commander had decided his genes would benefit his future descendants. He gave the signal then for Curtis to come in they needed to get this conversation back on track and away from the games Sendak was playing with them.

“Shiro,” Curtis said when he came in and Sendak just began to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Curtis asked clearly at a loss for words at the reaction to his presence.

“Did you actually think bringing in Shiro’s most recent lover would have any effect on me,” Sendak said after a moment. “This body is mine and nothing will change that.” He then looked at Curtis. “But we could discuss the other paladin of Voltron that you’ve had sex with that might be fun.”

“Enough,” Allura said stepping forward. “These games end now.” She turned toward them. “We are leaving he can sit here alone until he’s ready to talk.” He nodded and joined her and a shocked Curtis in heading to the door.

“Before you go I will tell you one thing,” Sendak called. “I remember dying and then waking up in Shiro’s head perhaps it has something to with us finding the Red Lion together.” Allura didn’t stop she just headed out so he and Curtis did the same ignoring Sendak’s laughter that followed.

The observation room they returned to was completely quiet. “Pidge what did the readings say,” Allura finally asked looking over at his daughter who was doing her best to keep it together. He recognized that look it was the look she got whenever someone in the family got hurt.

“He never lied,” Katie said her voice raw as if she was about to cry. “Even at the end when he said Shiro helped him find the red lion he never lied.” He could tell that no one knew what to say as he looked around the room at everyone standing stone silent.

“None of what he said matters,” Allura said after a moment. “We need to move forward and that means analyzing the data and finding a way to restore Shiro’s body to him.” She looked down at the monitors, “And from now on we need to be prepared, no one goes into that room alone with him and we all brace ourselves anything Shiro knows about us will be used against us by that monster.” She looked grim, “The important thing to remember is that no matter what he says we stand together and we will get through this.”

“Very moving speech Princess,” Coran said clearly nervous. “But you know if he wasn’t lying about Shiro helping him find the red lion then that raises serious questions.” Coran seemed to shrink under the glare Keith was giving him. “Not that I doubt Shiro’s loyalty but we never did learn how Sendak found it.”

“He wasn’t lying,” Allura said after a moment. “But Shiro most likely doesn’t remember helping him find it.” She looked away, “When I was in Shiro’s head I saw some of his memories their was an entire section relating to the year he spent as a prisoner of the Galra that was blacked out.” She glanced at Sam, “I illuminated one of the memories and it was Shiro being told he’d be sent back to the Arena if he didn’t help Sendak find what he was looking for.”

“We all did what we had to survive,” he said speaking up. “And Allura is right we need to focus on the present not whatever past events Sendak digs up to hurt us.” The conversation died again. “For now I think we should all get some rest and I think some of us having some tough conversations to have.”

“I’ll stay here and monitor Sendak,” Hunk said and Coran quickly agreed to stay with him. So they made their way out of the room he noticed Keith looking back before he followed his mother out. The group quickly broke up.

“Does mom know,” his daughter asked as they walked away from the room he nodded his head. “Does Matt was I the only one you didn’t tell.” He shook his head no not trusting himself to speak. “So you told Mom but not us, why did you think we wouldn’t understand?”

“I didn’t want to burden you with something none of us could change,” he said shaking his head. “I didn’t ever expect it to be brought up again since I never expected to be conversing with a Galra who knew about my captivity.”

“How did it happen,” Katie said angrily. “You said that this Twy’la didn’t have a choice either but she could have said no and not did that to you.” This was another reason he’d refrained from mentioning it. Katie could be vengeful and he didn’t want her anywhere near Nerok.

“The one responsible was the head Galra scientist in charge of using our intelligence for the empire.” he said bracing himself for dredging up unhappy memories. “He was a sadistic nightmare named Nerok who took great pleasure in punishing any scientist who couldn’t solve the problems he gave them.” He could still remember the screams. “I had the misfortune of impressing him enough that he said that if I’d been properly educated the Galra way as a child that I could have been a great asset to the Empire.” He saw Katie clenching her fist but he knew she’d insist he go on so he did, “He eventually got the idea to pass on my genetic potential for intelligence to a child through his least favorite daughter Twy’la.” 

“Why didn’t he just use artificial insemination or genetic tech to mix your dna he wouldn’t have had to make the two of you do that.” Katie asked the question he’d thrown out at Nerok himself. “It would have been more effective was he torturing you just to torture you.”

“Probably and to punish his daughter for objecting to the idea of having a half breed child,” he said. “Nerok was a monster he tried to bully us into giving in to his wishes but I wasn’t going to agree until he threatened to have Matt flown in and force him to impregnate Twyla or kill him in front of me whichever would work.” He saw her start, “I didn’t know Matt had escaped by then and that it was all a bluff.” he sighed, “I don’t know how he finally convinced Twyla but to protect Matt I went along with it.”

“I’m going to find him and I’m going to kill him,” Katie said angrily and he didn’t doubt she’d try. “If for no other reason than to get that poor kid away from him.” He wondered if she was talking about her potential half brother or the other victim of Nerok’s madness his daughter. He looked up to see their house and his wife and Matt standing there. “I sent a message that we needed to talk.”

He wasn’t looking forward to it but Matt needed to be told as well and they all had things to discuss. He and Colleen had never talked about what to do if Nerok’s mad idea hda worked they’d assumed hybrids like Keith were rare especially after so few female victims of Galra soldiers in the camps had failed to end up pregnant but Sendak had implied human males and Galra females produced them easily something backed up by Krolia’s possible pregnancy.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered  
Chapter Seven

It had been three weeks and still they were no closer to finding a way to restore Shiro’s body to him. Sendak seemed completely unconcerned and simply enjoyed angering whoever came to try to question or examine him. She was beginning to doubt that they’d ever find a way to save Shiro and that horried her since she was the one who allowed Sendak to take over. “Allura, I think you should see this,” Romelle said drawing her out of her dark thoughts. “I’ve noticed a pattern in how Sendak is acting.”

She looked over at the other Altean. “What kind of pattern?” She refused to get her hopes up there had been several false starts as Sendak continued to play them like fools. Romelle brougth up an image of Sendak sitting in her cell with his eyes closed. 

“We thought this was Galra meditation exercises to maintain ones focus in battle.” Romelle said repeating what Kolivan had told them that Sendak was most likely doing. “But I was on monitor duty a few days ago when he was so horrible to Keith and I realized Keith had interrupted him and I wondered if that was why he was so vicious.” 

“And if so ruining a mediation would not warrant such a reaction,” she said seeing where Romelle was going with this. The other Altean nodded as she recalled that Sendak had been extremely viscous to Keith resulting in Keith losing his temper and having to be dragged out of the room by Kolivan. “Did he go back to meditating after we left the room?”

“Yes, that’s what got my attention so I had Pidge show me how to use the facial recognition software to spot what times he was supposedly meditating.” Romelle said and brought up a chart. “He’s always at his most vicious when someone approaches him either during or at times close to when he does this.” 

“Does it follow a uniform pattern?” She asked looking at the chart Romelle had compiled. She noticed that it did seem vaguely familiar. Then it hit her and she began to type on the console. “I know what this is, why didn’t it occur to us.” Sendak’s meditations matched when the Atlas passed over the Garrison in it’s orbital patrols guarding the planet from attack. “He’s trying to take command of the Atlas.” She looked over at Romelle, “Contact everyone we can trust we need to keep him from learning we know what he’s up to I think we can use it against him.” An idea was taking shape easily for how they could use this to save Shiro and end him.

Romelle nodded and began sending the messages pausing only briefly to show her the list of names asking if she should add or remove them. “Add Sam Holt but other than him, The Paladins, Krolia and Coran I don’t want anyone else to know.” She used her access to find out when the Atlas would pass over the base again. She was relieved to see they had eight hours it would give them time to set up her idea.

She was feeling less optimistic about things when everyone was gathered and Romelle had helped her explain what Sendak was up to. “He might pull it off,” Pidge said darkly. “Don’t forget he corrupted the Castle of Lions that time.” Everyone seemed to want to immediately alter the Atlas route so it wouldn’t pass near the Garrison.

“Yes he could potentially succeed but it also gives us our best chance to stop him.” She said drawing their attention. “I believe we can use his attempts to connect with the Atlas to pull him out of Shiro trapping him within the Atlas where I can destroy him once and for all.”

“That is incredibly risky Princess,” Krolia said looking at her. “Should he gain control of the Atlas then he could kill all of us and lay waste to what is left of this planet.” She noticed Krolia was putting a hand on her stomach obviously thinking about the child she now knew she carried.

“Yes it is a risk that is why I want all of us save one on the Atlas ready to cut all control systems should things go wrong.” She looked around at them. “One person will have to stay here to shut down Shiro’s prosthesis and pull the power crystal from it since I believe that is the bridge Sendak is using to reach the ship.”

“I’ll handle that,” Keith said in a way that made it clear he wasn’t going to argue about it. She had expected it and a glance at the others showed they had as well. “I know that this is a dangerous gambit but it is the best chance we will have to free Shiro and stop Sendak.” 

“This is still a big risk Allura maybe we should wait and try this after we have more time to set up safe guards,” Lance said surprising her and most of the others. She noticed everyone was looking at him. “I mean can’t we just let the Atlas pass over one more time.”

“No we can’t Lance we have no idea how much progress he’s made what if this is the moment he gains control of the ship we have to act on this information before the next pass we just have to decide if we attempt to trap him or cut his access without doing so.” Sam Holt said speaking up. “I vote we go with Allura’s idea.” That surprised her she would have thought Sam might urge caution.

She sat back as they debated she listened to their points but she was confident in the end they’d decide to go threw with her plan. They finally agreed to do so with one exception the base and crew of the Atlas were told what was going on which resulted in a mad scramble to get everyone ready for the attempt.

Finally just as as the Atlas approached orbit over the base she stood next to the Crystal that was all the remains of her original home. “Is everyone in position?” She asked and the affirmatives came from the areas where they could seal off the ship’s various systems to ensure that once she pulled Sendak into the ship there would be nothing he could use against them. “Keith are you ready?”

“Ready as soon as he’s out of Shiro say the word and I pull the crystal.” Keith said and she thought he sounded nervous. She brace d herself then and reached out to the Atlas she could sense the changes Shiro had made to the ship. They were clearly something like Altean Alchemy but not quiet and she wondered if the door bearing the White Lion of Oriande was the source of that power. She had never looked too closely at the Atlas and now she wished she had. 

She found it then the place where Sendak had been corrupting unlike the pure almost lion like quality that Shiro had spread this was dark and wrong. She began to gather her strength and waited. She felt it the moment Sendak connected as the malignancy began to grow. She reached out and grabbed hold of the force spreading it and yanked. She saw him falling into the place inside Atlas. “I have him do it now.” She called and she felt it the systems shut off by the others and the way back to Shiro cut off as his arm was shut down and the power crystal removed. 

Sendak was looking around in shock. “This is the end of the line for you,” She said and she felt it the corruption was being cured as the Atlas responded to her presence it began to heal and change. Sendak attempted to attack her with his arm but she easily destroyed it. “I told you I would end you.” She said and was pleased to see he actually looked afraid.

She reached for him when suddenly a doorway apepared and he was gone. She heard alarms sounding in the phsyical world. “What’s happening?” She asked trying to return to her body but feeling Atlas fighting her. 

“We’ve lost contact with Keith,” Sam said looking over at her. “Something is happening on the base we need to get the ship systems back on line so we can help.” She found herself back within Atlas and felt it pulling at her. She felt the systems coming back on line. “Allura are you doing this the systems are restarting by themselves.”

“No it is Atlas,” she said realizing what was happening. “It is waking up Shiro could only carry it so far but my abilities can make it truly live just like the lions.” She stumbled then as her strength was fading. “It won’t let me go and unless I can fully awaken it we will both be destroyed.” She found herself back within and felt Atlas struggling to live. She began to push using her powers to edge it closer and closer to consciousness. She wondered if this is how he father felt when the made the lions or if it was different since she was only finishing what someone else had begun. That was her last thought before the pain grew too much to think and then relief as she felt Atlas spring into existence not as a vague almost lion but as a fully realized entity just as alive as the lions. 

She looked around the bridge to see them staring at her but then the world went dark and she collapsed. She felt Atlas holding onto her keeping her from going to far into the dark allowing her to just rest.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered   
Chapter Eight

“Allura will be in the healing pod for at least a week,” Coran said grimly “ And until she wakes up I don’t think we are going to be able to get anywhere with getting the Atlas back to full operation.” He ignored Coran to look around the room at the hastily gathered assembly.

“So her hastily conceived reckless plan not only cost us my son but also our best defensive weapon,” Krolia said angrily. He didn’t blame her if Sendak had taken Matt or Katie as his new host and fled with one of their bodies he’d be equally angry. The door to the room opened and Shiro walked in then looking tired. “what’s he doing here?” 

“I’ve been cleared by the doctors and I want to help,” Shiro said taking a seat. He noticed that Shiro’s prosthetic was still in quarantine. He could understand Shiro’s desire to help but he was the last person who needed to be anywhere near Krolia right now. “Can someone bring me up to speed?”

“We should have just killed you when Sendak took over your body,” Krolia said glaring at Shiro. “but I let my son’s soft spot for you keep me from doing what was necessary but no more.” She stood up, “I’m going to find my son anyone who wants to help can come along but otherwise say out of my way.” She stood up turned and left.

“I will speak with her,” Kolivan said leaving the room following after her. He noticed that Iverson and Acxa also left the room. He had a feeling that unlike Kolivan they were not going to try to get her to come back. 

Shiro looked uncomfortable but there was no undoing what was done now. “You should leave Shiro one of us will come by later and explain things.” Lance said and Shiro looked for a moment as if he was going to object but then he stood up and left the room. “Okay so now how do we get things back on track until Allura wakes up.”

“It isn’t completely bad news,” Katie said after a moment. “the yellow and green lions are responding to Hunk and myself again so we’ve got two of the lions back.” She looked over at Lance, “And I want you and the folks Coran recruited as potential paladins to try to the other lions as soon as possible they might be back with us too.”

“Having Voltron back would definitely improve our odds,” Matt said from where he was sitting. “But shouldn’t Shiro try as well he was a Paladin at one point too.” He wished his son hadn’t brought that up the conversation was just getting back on track.

“Unfortunately Matt we can’t trust Shiro,” he said deciding someone had to say it. “He was compromised by Sendak for weeks and we have no idea how that affected him.” He wanted to believe Shiro was back to his old self but they’d been so blind sided by the actions of the Atlean that they thought was in a coma.

Kolivan chose that moment to return and seemed to frown even more than usual when he saw Shiro was gone. “Krolia will not be rejoining us, She, Iverson and Acxa will be taking the blade of Marmora ship to attempt to track down and rescue her son.”

“Is that a good idea,” Hunk said looking at Kolivan. “I mean she’s pregnant.” He could tell others were thinking the same thing but no one had wanted to be the one to bring it.

“She will not be the first blade member to under take a dangerous mission while with child,” Kolivan said though he didn’t sound happy. “Still it would best for us to save Keith ourselves and I believe Allura and Shiro are our best chance to do that.”

“Allura may be our best chance but we can’t trust Shiro,” Lance said looking straight at Kolivan. “We are all in agreement about that.” He looked around and saw that was certainly not the case Matt and Hunk looked uncomfortable but Katie clearly agreed with Lance. Romelle and Coran’s faces were not betraying where they fell on the Shiro issue.

“We should focus on what we know so far,” he said trying to steer the conversation back on track. “We now know for sure that whoever has been attacking the remains of the Galra Empire is involved in what happened with Sendak.” He brought up the footage of the stolen fighter jet flying into a teledaav. “The sheer number of worlds attacked by the Komar Mechs could only have happened with access to a teledaav.”

“Do we have any leads on whose doing it,” Matt asked looking at the map. “Whoever it is really knows the Galra well they’ve hit the strongest generals leaving them vulnerable to the aggressive but dimwitted ones near them resulting in further fracturing of the Empire.”

“The most likely suspect is Haggar,” Coran said speaking up. “There is some evidence that she was once Honerva, Zarkon’s queen and Lotor’s mother.” He knew Allura had believed that but they didn’t know for sure.

“If She was Lotor’s mother it would explain how she gained control of my people,” Romelle said. “They practically worshiped Lotor and he venerated his mother a great deal.” She looked down then, “But why she’d be using them to attack the Galra Empire when she was loyal to it for so long is the mystery.”

“Perhaps with her husband and son gone she no longer has any loyalty to the Empire,” Kolivan said grimly looking at the display. “We need information on what is happening in the Empire but there is not enough of the Blade left to investigate all these areas.”

“I’ll head out there,” Matt said speaking up. “The rebels used to have contacts in several resistance groups located in those sectors of space.” He didn’t want his son out there in that mess but he knew it would be pointless to object. “It’ll take a few days to get the ship ready though and I’d like to wait for Allura to wake up a wormhole from her would cut down on travel time a great deal.”

“Then all we can do in the mean time is keep preparing and getting ready,” Katie said looking grim. “So I don’t think there is anything else to talk about.” He knew there was a lot but this would be the end of the discussion. He’d have to fill in the authorities on Earth and get their input. He was finding himself more torn than ever between his duty to his planet and his duty to his family that had loyalties that occasionally conflicted with the desires of Earth’s governing body. He suspected Shiro was going to be a real sticking point for the government. 

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered  
Chapter Nine

“I thought you got your arm back from quarantine,” Matt said from the door way and while normally he’d be happy to see Matt he was still too bothered by everything going on with Keith and being informed that he was currently barred from any intel on what was being done. He was hardly able to be excited to see his friend.

“It’s on the table over there,” he said dismissively. “Their is no power source so it can’t be turned on without causing me to have a seizure.” The crystal from Allura’s tiara was gone shattered by the Altean when she somehow pulled Sendak out of the trap Allura had set and put him into Keith.

“I can take care of that,” Matt said and dug in his pocket and produced a small crystal. “just don’t ask what it came from.” He said with a wink as he picked up the arm and began to install it. 

He didn’t particularly feel like laughing or attempting to joke so he just said, “Thanks.” He could tell by Matt’s face that he was disappointed he hadn’t managed to cheer him up. “I heard the nurses talking so I know Krolia took off with some other folks but I don’t know who if that isn’t too classified can you tell me who went with her?”

“It was Iverson and Acxa,” Kolivan’s voice said causing him and Matt to turn toward him. “Iverson most likely to look out for the well fare of his unborn child and Acxa has always been drawn to Keith.” He had certainly noticed he doubted Acxa would have become an ally at all if it hadn’t been for Keith. “Keeping you in the dark and away from the lions is a strategically stupid move.” 

“Your right Kolivan but things are so up in the air right now we have to play along,” Matt said finishing what he was doing. He felt the arm connect and he could move it again. “There at least now you’ve got your prosthetic back on.”

He flexed the finger sand moved it up and down it didn’t feel any different despite the different crystal. “How’d the test with the lions go did any of them accept Lance or another new Paladin?” He knew it was safe to ask that since everyone in the base would hear about it eventulaly if there were new paladins.

“The blue lion took Lance back,” Matt said after a moment. “The Black and Red lions are still rejecting everyone.” He some how wasn’t surprised by that. “Can you feel the Atlas at all?” He wondered why Matt was asking him that as far as he knew the Atlas was fine.

“Not really I could only really feel it when I was on board anyway why?” he saw Matt and Kolivan exchanging looks and he guessed it must be something they weren’t allowed to talk about. “Something classified I take it.” Matt nodded. He decided to ask the question he was dreading, “Matt do you know why no one else has come to visit me?”

Matt didn’t seem to want to say anything so he looked over at Kolivan. “Sendak attacked them all in many personal areas and the revelation that you assisted Sendak in finding the red lion shocked them.” Kolivan didn’t seem in the mood to sugar coat anything. “Do you still not recall assisting him?”

“I’ve tried to remember but every time I try I have a panic attack whatever happened involving the red lion and Sendak is something my mind doesn’t want to remember.” He felt sick at the thought that he could have ever helped Sendak. “It would explain how Sendak reacted to me during his attack on the Castle of Lions though.”

“There are Galra and blade techniques that could help you remember,” Kolivan suggested. “If you wish to attempt them I will guide you but I do not know how they will work for a human.” He wasn’t sure he wanted to open that can of worms but he thanked Kolivan and promised to think about it.

Matt’s communicator beeped then and he looked down at it. “Sorry I have to go meet N-7 at my Parents apartment Mom wants as many family dinners as possible before I leave.” He had no idea Matt was going somewhere obviously something else he wasn’t permitted to know.

“Have a good meal,” he wanted to tell him to say hello to everyone but he couldn’t even begin to say it. He watched Matt leave and then turned toward Kolivan. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” He asked no wanting to be rude but it was unlike the older Galra to stick around.

“I do not,” Kolivan said sitting down. “I find myself at loose ends because there are no blade matters to attend to at the moment but I still believe Allura is the key to possibly saving Keith.” Kolivan then frowned, “And if she cannot then I have to prepare myself to end his life to stop Sendak.”

“I won’t let you do that,” He said without any hesitation. He saw Kolivan smile slightly and nod. They understood each other then. “This Galra process to help you remember does it work.” 

Kolivan then began to discuss meditation techniques Blade members used to recall information they had to memorize in a hurray. “A blade of Marmora suit would also assist in the process I will arrange to have one of my spares altered to your measurements if you wish to attempt this.”

“You really want me to do this don’t you?” He asked curious why Kolivan seemed to eager to have him go through with this. “Are you worried that I’m secretly a traitor and want to make sure I won’t betray all of you or something?” He said it in a joking tone but he was curious if that was what Kolivan thought.

“I believe that on some level you fear that.” Kolivan said looking at him. “I believe that unless you face that fear then you will die the next time you confront Sendak.” He then seemed to pause before saying, “Ulaz believed in you enough to risk exposing the Blades I have no doubt that you were worthy of that trust and he would have had access to your complete file.” He then stood up, “When you are ready we will go some where else this base isn’t safe enough.” Kolivan left the room then as if he was in a hurry. He wondered what had triggered that but then he glanced over at the instruments and saw a small reflection of light. So it looked like he was being covertly monitored by someone which was just perfect.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Shattered  
Chapter Ten

He woke up suspended in some type of energy that kept him from touching the ground. He looked around and couldn’t see anything except blackness. “So your mind endures the Witch thought it would,” a disturbingly familiar voice said. “I am so glad we get to speak before our cohabitation ends.” Sendak stepped out of the darkness and walked forward. 

“No comments, no threats about how you’ll kill me for invading your mind?” He ignored Sendak and began to look around for a way to break free. “How strange I thought you’d be ranting and raving but then perhaps you understand how futile it would be.”

“How did you get into my head?” He finally asked when it became clear that he was not going to be able to get free. The only good news was that if Sendak was in his head then Shiro was clearly free and he had no doubt they’d find a way to free him.

“You can think the Witch’s Altean puppet,” Sendak said and images seemingly from his point of view appeared behind Sendak showing the Altean helping him up and then them cutting through the soldiers of the base to escape. “We broke several humans on our way out they might not take it well, will they even bother to try to save you?”

“I won’t give up my body without a fight,” he said ignoring the images. He knew it wasn’t his fault just like it wasn’t Shiro’s fault that he’d said those horrible things while under Sendak’s control. “Why don’t you just go away?”

“I’d rather take the opportunity to share some secrets I know with you since we will never get a chance to talk like this again.” Sendak pointed and he saw a young Galra female and a smaller Galra male. He guessed they were teenagers but it was hard to gauge with Galra. “I’d like you to meet Dorma and Hazzar your half siblings and currently my prisoners along with Twy’la and Sam Holt’s son.” 

He focused on avoiding getting angry there was no way his mother wouldn’t have told him about any other children if she’d had any. “You don’t believe me of course you trust your mother the rebel spy and assassin who has killed many loyal Galra.” Sendak said with a laugh, “You doubt that she could ever marry just for the sake of her cover and produce off spring with that husband.” He still refused to rise to the bait. “Your mother doesn’t mention them because she thought they were dead killed along with their father in a rebel attack on the Galra colony where they lived.” Sendak was smiling darkly. “In truth they lived but Galra law gives the surviving parent the authority on raising them no mater what the rest of the family wants and their paternal grand father always hated your mother so he had them declared dead and hidden away.”

“Your mother could have discovered they were alive if she’d ever cared,” Sendak said and their images vanished. “But after all their father was just a means to an end to smooth over the problems her reappearance after her time on Earth caused and Morzok was well connected but extremely gullable.” 

“So why keep them alive?” He asked still refusing to believe Sendak but he figured the most he talked the more intel he might let slip. “It seems kind of pointless to take them or the woman Sam Holt was forced to produce a child with as your prisoners.”

“I took several prisoners who could potentially lead me to Voltron during the years you all were missing,” Sendak said with a shrug. “My loyalist followers guarded my prison so they still guard the ones I took and soon there will be additional prisoners.” He smiled darkly. “You see when the witch is done with you I’ll let you see me kill all of them before your eyes and then you’ll die just before Shiro who will pay for betraying me his rightful master.”

“You were never his master,” he yelled and saw Sendak smile. “You were never his master anything you did to him during the time he was captured doesn’t matter.” He wished he could kill Sendak again and if there was any way to do it he would find it.

“I do wish I could keep your body and use it to torment him but sadly despite being a potential druid you just lack the quintessence reserves to handle multiple souls in one body like him,” Sendak said stepping aside and he saw an image of a druid. “Your one of those rare individuals with a sensitivity to quintessence and the potential to manipulate it only one in ten thousand Galra have such potential if you’d been born in the empire you’d have been made a druid.” He then laughed, “Of course all the Paladins are those rare individuals to some extent other wise the lions couldn’t bond with them though your the only one who can sense its use and he’s the only one who could convince the lions to change their paladins for the sake of the team.” Sendak was smirking then, “You think its a coincidence that his lion accepted you his favorite and the others shuffled to accommodate it you would have never been the black paladin without him and since I own him I am the real master of Voltron and that is how I broke it.”

He ignored rising to the bait this time and just remained silent. He felt it then the bonds holding him were loosening. He didn’t know why but he needed to keep Sendak talking so he didn’t notice. “So where is Hagger going to put you Shiro is beyond your reach?” He didn’t care where Haggar put him he just needed him to talk and not notice he was getting free.

“She is returning my original body to life,” once more he saw out through his own eyes to see Sendak’s body laying naked on a plaform with strange ruins painted on and around it. “Her spy on Earth delivered my body to her when it was scheduled for burning like all the other dead Galra.” The image changed then. “I can feel it she is nearly ready to remove us from your body but before she does I have something to show you.” Sendak showed another image. It was Shiro working at a desk but the person looking at him was too tall. His hair was black and he had both arms. “Are you sure you’ve found it my Champion,” Sendak’s voice said causing Shiro to startle and then stand up turning around.

“Yes, the ship your looking for this Red lion is at those cordinates,” Shiro said and then the point of view changed to Shiro being pulled against him in what was obviously a kiss. The image faded away and Sendak was smiling at him with a twisted grin and then he stepped aside and there was that Shiro standing there. “Hello Keith,” the false Shiro said with a jovial tone. “It is so good not to be trapped in that clone any more.”

“I told you he is mine body and soul the real reason I was within him was to rescue the soul of servant in all things, my lover, my champion.” Sendak then turned and began to kiss him. “I’d suggest you enjoy the show but sadly there isn’t enough time our new bodies await.” They vanished then fading away in a flash of light.

He was free and then falling forward. He opened his eyes to find himself restrained with chains laying on a table. He looked to the side and saw Sendak standing up. “It was successfully you live again Sendak.” 

“He’s not the only one,” Shiro’s voice said as he walked into view. He looked almost exactly like how Shiro once did with dark hair all except the right arm. It was like Sendak’s a clawed monstrosity connected to the shoulder by a tether of purple energy. “Can I put Keith out of his misery.” He said looking at him with a dark smirk.

“I require the red paladin so you will not,” Haggar said looking at him. “He will be restrained until he is needed and now Sendak it is time for you to begin to repay your debt to me.” She was smiling a dark smile then, “Bring me Acxa or the life I’ve given you will be taken again.” He could see just below the fur on Sendak’s body the scar from where he’d slashed him meaning it really was his dead body reanimated some how and that meant there really was a spy on Earth.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Shattered  
Chapter Eleven

He stared at the video feed clearly seeing Shiro with his eyes closed. He guessed he was trying to the meditation exercises Kolivan had told him about. He didn’t see how those supposed visualization techniques would help Shiro remember things from his missing year but the higher ups insisted they keep watching him. He looked up as the door opened and he turned to see Curtis standing there staring at the screen. “So your still watching everything he does Commander Holt,” the young man said sadly. “He’s never going to forgive me for planting that camera when he finds out.”

“Our superiors in Earth Gov don’t trust Shiro at all anymore,” he said looking at the other man. “Shiro is reasonable he’ll understand that if you didn’t plant it and I didn’t watch it someone else would have done so.” He turned back to the screen. “At least the two of us will attempt to respect his privacy.” 

“Maybe but I’m not hopeful I get the feeling sometime when I’m visiting that he already knows the bug is there,” Curtis said and he heard him walk up behind him but he didn’t look away from the screen. “Why are you watching so intently there’s no one else in the room with him.” He looked around, “Usually don’t you just fast forward through these bits.”

“This is a live feed,” he said to the other man. “And I’m watching so closely because Cosmo is in the room with him and he tends to take Shiro with him when he leaves.” He kept his gaze focused on where you could just see the space wolf’s head visible on Shiro’s leg. “I think you can rest easy if Shiro knew about the bug, then I think he’d stay gone longer just to enjoy some privacy.”

He wasn’t actually sure about that but it might give Curtis some peace to think that. He some times wondered if Shiro was just humoring them all and was actually up to something with Kolivan. There was no indication in any of their meetings but some times he got the feeling that Kolivan had his own agenda concerning Shiro. He would just be glad tomorrow when Allura came out of the pod. Command should calm down if she could get the Atlas back under control.

He got an alert on his communicator then so he looked up at Curtis. “Watch this closely and if the wolf takes him out of there come get me I have to take this.” He stood up and made his way out of the room into a more open area of the lab and took the call from his daughter, “What is it Katie?”

“The Atlas has landed itself and is ordering the crew to evacuate,” Katie said clearly annoyed. “Some idiot sent by Command tried to pull the main computer core and now the ship is pissed.” He should have known they’d proposed that solution three days ago and he’d thought he talked them out of it. “I need your permission to order the crew off; the ship is kind of threatening us with an imminent radiation leak.”

“You have my permission,” he said annoyed. “And find out what idiot did this and who in command put them up to it.” Katie nodded and cut the feed. He immediately sent a notice to Command that because they ignored his advice there was a good chance they were going to loose all access to the Atlas unless Allura could get it under control.

None of them had been prepared for the Atlas coming to life and acting on its own. It wasn’t the same as the lions since they’d always been alive and were single pilot craft but the Atlas was a war ship and a massively powerful one. A warship that could ignore your orders was no good as far as command was concerned and they were already talking about scrapping and replacing it. The only problem was the Atlas most likely would fight for its own survival which meant they could end up ticking off the most powerful ship they had. He knew the Government had what manufacturing capacity not currently being used to rebuild Earth working on new ships but they were all much smaller and less powerful than Atlas. 

He headed back to the observation room and Curtis looked up startled. “I was about to come get you Shiro is changing into his work out gear,” he said sounding a bit guilty. He glanced at the screen to see Shiro was pulling a grey tank top on over a pair of lose jogging shorts. He then whistled and Cosmo jumped off the bed and the two were gone. “He likes to jog on the track above the gym.”

“Yes I know,” he said reaching over and adjusting the feed to the cameras in the tack. “Unfortunately there’s no audio with these cameras because they are visual only.” Command had wanted that changed but he’d known word would get back to Shiro if they made any adjustments. He’d managed to talk them down to just installing broadcast scanners in case Shiro tried to contact anyone while he was there. “You should probably go to your duty station things are going to get lively when word comes in about what’s just happened with the Atlas.”

Curtis didn’t ask for details just went with a brief salute. He glanced at Shiro running the space wolf following behind him. He wondered why Krolia hadn’t taken the wolf with her and why all of a sudden it was so attached to Shiro just more mysteries. He hoped that once Allura was out of the pod they could start making progress on resolving them because it felt like they were treading water in a rapidly filling room.

His communicator began to alert again and he glanced at it. It seemed that Command was now fully aware of that situation and were demanding an explanation so he was to report immediately to Earth Gov. He glanced at Shiro running and envied him a bit. He knew the other man was frustrated with being kept out of the loop but he’d have certainly enjoyed it. He turned away and headed to requisition a ride to wherever Earth’s Government was meeting this week and to send Matt to take over watching Shiro.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered  
Chapter Twelve

“Are you sure no one will notice that I’m gone,” Shiro said as he adjusted the part of the blade suit he’d stuffed under the interface disk of his prosthesis. “I don’t want Matt getting in trouble for helping us do this.”

“There is no risk, Sam Holt is busy answering to his superiors and Allura will be awake tomorrow.” He said hoping that the suit would still work after the modifications to allow Shiro to wear it. “Matt is the one keeping a check on your feed and he’s already spliced in old footage so if anyone double checks they will simply see you reading and then sleeping as long as you have no visitors everything will be fine.”

“Exactly how do we do this again?” Shiro asked most likely to avoid the fact that there was very little chance of anyone visiting him. Curtis avoided after hours visits and none of the Paladins had been to see him at all.

“You will do the meditation exercises that I have taught you to enter a trance and then using the suit we will extract your buried memories,” Shiro nodded, “You will relive them and I will witness them and be able to guide the direction of your thoughts.”

“Then let’s get this started,” Shiro said and sat down and closed his eyes. He glanced at the suit control he’d brought and watched as Shiro’s brainwaves began to show signs of the trance beginning. He was pleased that Shiro seemed quiet adept at focusing in this way it would make this process easier. He just hoped that they didn’t unearth anything that the man in front of him couldn’t handle. 

Once the readings were in the target range he activated the suit and was pleased when all the indications were green. Shiro would not awaken until he deactivated it and now he could guide him. “Shiro, it is time to answer the question did you willingly help Sendak find the red lion?” He would have preferred a softer question to start but Shiro had demanded that be the first one.

“Yes, and no,” Shiro said and a jumble of images tried to appear. Which meant that the memories were conflicting with each other so there was more to this then they thought. He paused as he attempted to figure out the best way guide Shiro to the answers.

“How were you approached by Sendak to find the Red Lion,” he finally asked figuring it would be a good start to the process. The image that formed as Shiro sitting up confused in a strange bed. He was completely naked and still had his natural hair color and both arms. He always marveled even after all these years at how the suit could extrapolate an outsiders point of view to these memories.

“Welcome to my ship Champion,” Sendak said entering the room his appearance was different he had a prosthetic that resembled his natural arm instead of the claw he had when he died. “I trust you slept well.”

“How did I get here and where are my clothes,” Shiro said watching him warily. “the last thing I remember is barely winning a match in the arena?” He saw Sendak smirk at Shiro and approach. He saw Shiro instantly assume a fighting stance. “Touch me and you’ll regret it.”

“Calm yourself, alien, even as a champion of the arena you are not worth copulating with,” Sendak said and then pointed to a pile of clean clothes. “I just had you washed and provided new clothing so you don’t stink up my ship as you help me and yourself.” 

Shiro reluctantly took the clothing and began to dress but he kept his eyes fixed on Sendak who seemed to enjoy Shiro’s wariness. “Why would I help you do anything?” Shiro asked as he finished pulling on the loose fitting clothes. 

“Because it is the best chance to save yourself from the arena and to save your friends from their prisons,” Sendak said with a smirk. “And when the Galra arrive on your world you can ensure they are offered a place in the empire instead of simply being enslaved or eradicated.” The Galra general approached him, “Helping me is the only chance any humans have so either agree or go back to the arena.”

“I agreed because I wanted time to think,” Shiro said form where his real form was still sitting. “I was tempted though not at the idea of saving my planet I didn’t trust him about that but part of me would have done anything to avoid the arena again.”

“How did you help him find the red lion,” he asked then it was a question that had long perplexed them all. How Sendak had found the red lion and yet not found the Castle of Lions of until the blue lion led the Galra to it through a teledaav.

The scenery changed and he saw Sendak handing a crystal to Shiro. The crystal began to glow and a fragmented star map appeared. “I was right about you it seems,” Sendak said after a moment. “You are special, Champion, you will solve this puzzle and find us the first of the five lions the last one hidden by Alfor when he stole them from the Galra.” 

“So the crystal led you to the red lion,” He asked and Shiro shook his head no. “Then what ...” he never finished as the scene changed and he saw Shiro smashing the crystal on the desk until it shattered. “You destroyed it?” He could tell by the changed clothes that some time had passed.

“You fool what have you done,” Sendak said then from behind him crossing the room and grabbing Shiro by the throat. “I will see you suffer for this.” He should have known that Sendak was manipulating the truth to torment them.

“Stop,” Haggar’s voice said and Sendak released Shiro. “He may have destroyed the relic but he has come far enough he doesn’t need it to find the red lion.” He saw Shiro glaring at her. “You will find it or you and all your kind will die.”

“I know what you’ve been doing to the universe I’ll never help you,” Shiro said and then Haggar had a hold on him and he screamed. He stumbled back to the ground and collapsed. He watched as he carefully rose up then, “What happened?”

“A booby trap in the crystal Champion,” Haggar said motioning for Sendak to help him up and he did. “I have healed you but we lost the relic it is more important than ever that you find us the red lion.” She motioned for Sendak to follow her leaving a visibly confused Shiro looking at the ruins of the crystal.

“She took your memories,” He said and Shiro nodded. “That was not the only time was it?” He asked and Shiro shook his head no. What followed was a repeating pattern Shiro would discover something that made him rebel against Sendak and then Haggar would alter his memories. They saw the moment Allura discribed when Shiro was afraid of going back to the arena and many others and they all ended the same.

“You need to find another way to control him Sendak if I have to keep tampering with his mind it might shatter under the strain and then he’ll be unable to find the lion and you will die for letting him destroy the relic.” Haggar said as the last image faded. 

The next image was Shiro sitting at a desk. “Are you sure you’ve found it my champion,” Sendak said as he entered the room and walked over to him. The way Sendak was looking at Shiro made him uncomfortable it no longer looked like a tyrant it looked familiar and intimate.

“Yes, the red lion your looking for is at these cordinates,” Shiro said and then Sendak grabbed him pulling him into a kiss. He watched as Shiro pushed away and backed up. “What was that about Sendak I thought you said you didn’t think I was worth copulating with.”

“That was before you found the lion Takeshi,” Sendak said putting his hand under his chin. “Now you will not be a slave but a free soldier in the Galra empire and that is something I find worthy.” Sendak went to kiss him again and Shiro backed off. “You don’t desire me, haven’t I treated you well?”

“If I’m really free then I can decide on my own if I’ll sleep with you correct?” Sendak nodded and Shiro looked at the desk. “Then ask me again when Matt and Sam are safe and we have an offer for Earth to join the Galra.” He could instantly tell that Sendak was annoyed but he slapped a smile on his face and nodded.

“Show me when you found the red lion,” He asked but Shiro shook his head no. “What is it?” He could see Shiro struggling and he realized Shiro was fixated on Sendak kissing him he wanted to know if he’d forgotten anything else concerning Sendak’s attempted seduction. “Did you ever have sex with Sendak?” 

“No,” Shiro said relieved and then the scenery changed. “I found the red lion on a planet in a solar system near a super hot blue star.” The scene that emerged showed Shiro dressed in a Galra soldier’s uniform approaching the red lion. “I wasn’t the one it was waiting for but it was willing to help me when I asked.”

He heard Shiro asking it for help so he could protect his people and the red lion letting him fly it back to the village where Sendak was waiting for the locals. He watched Shiro found the locals slaughtered and Sendak smiling at him. “What happened to them?” Shiro asked staring at the dead.

“They learned we were here for the lion and turned hostile,” Sendak said with a laugh. “So I showed them what happens when you defy us.” He walked toward Shiro reaching for him with his proshtetic arm obviously planning to clamp him on the shoulder. 

He had to smile as he saw Shiro grab one of the aliens discarded blades and slice Sendak’s artifical arm off. He saw Shiro lunge forward to finish the job when he seemed to have a spasm in his arm. The other troops started firing and Shiro was forced to fleed to shelter. “If you can still hear me lion get out of here don’t let them take you.” Shiro yelled and the red lion responded lifting off and flying away.

“Where did the lion go?” He asked and the scene dissolved to be replaced by Shiro strung up on an interrogation table. Sendak was standing near by looking at a star chart.

“You think you won by sending the lion away it may be on a planetoid too hot to reach currently but we have ways of changing a planets orbit it will take time but the red lion will be ours again.” Sendak said turning toward him. “But before I am done you will beg and plead to be allowed to personally destroy your own world just to make the pain end.”

“That’s enough Sendak he is too valuable for that,” Haggar said entering the room again. “Your only job now is to recover the lion this one is mine now.” She walked up to Shiro. “You will be returned to the Arena where my druids will forge you into our greatest weapon and unlike Sendak we will not fail to control you.” She smiled slightly, “One way or the other.”

Now they knew and he thought it might help the Paladins trust Shiro again when they learned exactly what it took to manipulate him into helping Sendak find the lion. He was about to shut down the suit and wake Shiro when suddenly there were two Shiro’s standing beside the one sitting there. “Don’t turn off the suit we need to warn you,” the one with the shorter hair said quickly. “Allura is in real danger you have to go save her now.”

“And the red lion can help you find Keith,” The other with the slightly longer hair on top said. “Now wake him up and go Allura and Keith need you.” He didn’t know what they were or why the suit generated them but he suspected their warnings were real. He deactivated the suit and watched shiro’s eyes snap open.”

“Cosmo get us to Allura,” Shiro called and the wolf that had been napping in the corner after bringing them here was beside them and then they were gone. In seconds they were in the room where Allura was convulsing inside the bed and no alarms were sounding. “We have to get her out,” Shiro said and together they forced the pod open and pulled Allura out. “Are you okay Allura?”

“It was Sam Holt,” She said weakly as she opened her eyes. “The pod had finished and I was about to leave when he hit the switch locking the lid down. “He said Haggar wanted me dead.” She sounded horrified. “He left the room before you got here but he he had a gun.”

“Kolivan go,” Shiro said pointing at the door. “I’ll stay with Allura and raise the alarm.” He nodded and was out the door searchign for Sam Holt. He felt foolish they knew Sam Holt had also been a prisoner of the Galra they should have checked if he’d been tampered with.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Shattered  
Chapter Thirteen

“How are you feeling,” he asked Matt as he walked into the room looking sick. “I know it can’t have been easy having Allura check you to see if Haggar could control you like your dad.” He saw Matt blanch a bit and look toward the screen where his father was telling them everything he did while under Haggar’s control.

“I’ll be fine,” Matt said with a frown. “Why did Haggar wait so long to make her move it looks like she could have controlled him at any time since before we even rescued him?” He could understand Matt’s confusion learning his father had been planted as a secret spy in Nerok’s division by Haggar and then her reactivating him just after the battle with Sendak. “And what did she want with Sendak’s body?”

“Allura thanks that might have been how she put his mind into me,” he said looking back at Matt. “Your taking this well finding out your father has had a sleeper personality implanted that was working for the enemy.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this,” Matt said darkly. “Or at least I don’t think it is the first time during the years you were gone we rescued some rebels from a prison and they turned on us mysteriously.” Matt seemed thoughtful then, “We never suspected mind control because we would have expected to see signs like your clone body had head aches and things.”

“I know which is what makes your dad being Haggar’s puppet so disturbing,” he said after a moment. “He never complained at all about any head aches or black outs it was as if he was totally normal and that is worrying.”

“Which means if there are any other manchurian agents out there then there are no warning signs and Allura can’t check everyone who has ever been captured by the Galra.” Matt said with a frown. “Where’s my sister by the way I thought for sure she’d be watching this considering Dad attacked and nearly shot her before Kolivan tackled him.”

“She probably is in the lab with Lance and Hunk,” he said doing his best not to show how much it hurt that they were still avoiding him. “Are you still planning to take off with Pidge in the green lion to try to track down Krolia and let her know what’s happened?”

“We have to the fact my dad was compromised changes everything.” He looked grim, “It explains how that Altean got around the base so easily without setting off any alarms, and not to mention their mission could have been compromised from the start.” Matt looked thoughtful then, “Are you still planning to go with Kolivan to see if the Red Lion can take the two of you to Keith?”

“Yes, as soon as he recovers from Allura checking him it seemed to affect him more than it did you.” He had wanted to see if the lion could take them earlier but after what happened with Sam he’d agreed to wait until Kolivan had been checked. The Galra was currently sleeping off a massive head ache and a bout of nausea. “I just wish it wasn’t going to take so long for Allura to get the Atlas up and running again we could certainly use it.”

“Yeah we could,” Matt said and then looked at the screen where his father had started to cry about attacking Pidge. “Do you think my dad is going to be okay your the only person I know with experience in getting mind controlled?”

“It’ll take him a while,” He said deciding to be honest. “Even before the whole mess where I started dreaming about Sendak there were times on the way back to Earth when I woke up from a nightmare of still being under Haggar’s control and hurting the people I loved.” 

The door opened then and Curtis stepped in, “Oh Matt your here.” He sounded unsure. “Shiro can I talk to you in private?” He had been wondering when this would come up. He stood up and glanced at Matt who nodded so he followed the other man out of the observation room and into an empty conference room. “Look I need to confess something and apologize.”

“I already know you planted the camera in the room,” he said seeing Curtis start and he did his best not to let his anger show. “I don’t really care about that you were just following orders.” He saw Curtis start to relax. “However, I didn’t care for how you planted it or how you acted afterwards.” Curtis froze. “You came into the room and offered comfort when I needed it and then while I was sleeping you put a camera in the room and then became distant again to protect your career.” He knew he had to be glaring at the other man but he really didn’t care at the moment. “Sure, you still visited but you kept your distance because you were performing for an audience no matter what it did to me.”

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” Curtis said sadly. “I don’t mean to be like this but after what happened in school with Lance back then it just made it so I can’t do anything that might jeopardize my career.” He would normally feel a bit sorry for Curtis but right now he just didn’t have the energy. “I still care about you and want us to have a future together some day.”

“That’s the problem Curtis,” he said after a moment. “You want to wait and plan for some day and I just don’t have the time for it I have things to do today.” He saw Curtis look shocked at that but it was the sad truth perhaps if they’d waited to get together or this horrible mess hadn’t happened but it had so he had more important things to deal with than wondering if he and Curtis would ever have time to get back together.

“I guess I’ll see you around then,” Curtis said and turning walked away. He shook himself and went back in to observe Sam’s interview he needed as much information as he could get on what Haggar knew about things to plan for hopefully rescuing Keith.

“The interview is over,” Matt said when he got back. “He didn’t reveal anything else important.” He nodded his thanks to Matt and started to go. “Are you okay I have a feeling that was not a pleasant conversation.”

“It wasn’t but with everything going on it doesn’t really matter,” he saw Matt nod clearly understanding. “I’m going to check on Kolivan and see if he’s up and ready to go the sooner we get Keith back the better.”

“Remember what Allura said Shiro,” Matt said as he started to leave. “Don’t bite off more than you can chew if you find him and your massively out numbered call us for help don’t do anything reckless just because it’s Keith on the line.”

“I won’t,” he lied he knew if it was Keith’s life or his own he’d happily give it. He could tell that Matt didn’t believe him but he knew better than to bring it up. He turned and left the room heading to where Kolivan was sleeping off having Allura rummaging around in his head.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Shattered  
Chapter Fourteen

She had expected to see Lance and Hunk in the hanger with the red lion when she arrived but all she saw were Shiro and Kolivan both wearing Blade of Marmora suits. “Your wearing the Marmora suit?” She asked feeling it a bit out of place for Shiro not to be wearing his Paladin armor or at least his Garrison space suit.

“It seems appropriate,” he said with a slight smile. “Plus if those two want to drop in with any more friendly advice the suit should make it easier.” Of course the two Shiro’s who warned him that she was in trouble and told him the red lion could find Keith. She had her suspicions about who and what they were but had no idea how they’d known the things they knew. “Have the others been here to see you off?”

“I said goodbye to Lance and Hunk earlier and Pidge and Matt left a few hours ago,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “Pidge mumbled a quick goodbye but Matt and I exchanged a few words.” She felt sick then, it was becoming clear that all of this strife had damaged the bond between the Paladins and it scared her.

“Perhaps you should delay this trip and talk with Lance and Hunk there are a lot of things we all have to discuss,” she said looking at him. She saw him frown. “Shiro I am worried that even if we get Keith and the others back that the bond between the Paladins may never recover from what has happened.”

“It may not Allura,” Shiro said startling her. “Don’t get me wrong I hope it will but right now there is so much shit going on that none of us really have time do anything about it.” That statement surprised her and puzzled her. “Look Allura I get it you want us to sit down and talk things out but that isn’t an option now we all have things to do and we can’t really unpack things yet.” He looked at her then, “have you really even taken any time to consider what the fact you made me by shoving original Shiro and the clone Shiro together means for you, me and the other paladins.”

“No, I’ve been avoiding thinking about it,” she said honestly. The truth was she was afraid to even begin to unpack exactly what that meant about the morality of her actions and what the long term consequences for all of them would be. “I understand we have to keep moving forward because this is an emergency but I fear that if we don’t address things soon they may blow up in our faces.”

“That’s a risk yes, but right now my priority is Keith and until he’s safe I don’t have time to spare on addressing interpersonal issues.” Shiro looked at her, “I know this last month has been one disaster after the other and when we finally get a break I’m sure we are all going to need time to process.”

It occurred to her then perhaps for the first time just how quickly everything had been happening. In just over a month everything they’d been counting on and planning for had been shattered into pieces. “You will remember to call for help if the two of you need it won’t you?” She asked hoping at least that he would agree to that.

“I’ll definitely keep you all informed of what we are doing,”Shiro said glancing at Kolivan. “Just hurry and get Atlas under control because I can fly the Red Lion but I’m not its paladin and Black still won’t answer to anyone.” He looked over at the black lion that still had its barrier up. “I really think we are going to need that ship before this is all over with.”

“Unfortunately I agree with you,” she said sadly. The Atlas was a difficult matter she didn't regret awakening it but a War ship was not a lion and she couldn’t fly it alone. The ship currently distrusted everyone but her so getting it to allow a crew on board to assist them was proving difficult. “Do you have any advice for how I can get it to trust its crew again I finished the job but you helped make it what it is?”

“Let the ship decide,” he said startling her. “If Atlas is alive like the lions then let it choose it’s own crew just like it chooses its own Paladin.” She had to admit that might work but she could easily see the humans authorities objecting to that. “The only downside is that it’ll make you a target for everyone in Earth Gov who isn’t one hundred percent sold on any kind of alliance with the remains of the coalition.”

“I can deal with being a target,” she said and meant it. She saw that Kolivan had finished loading the red lion and was waiting for Shiro. “Be careful out there, find Keith and both of you come back to us.” She said and hugged him. 

“I’ll do my best Princess,” He said giving her a final squeeze before he pulled away. “When this is all over why don’t we find a nice tropical planet for a long vacation?” She smiled at the joke but she didn’t trust herself to say anything in response. He turned and headed up the ramp following Kolivan into the red lion.

She stood watching as the red lion took off she could feel that it was letting Shiro pilot it for Keith’s sake. It was a strange feeling but still familiar but she pushed those thoughts away she had work to do and Shiro was right it was not the time to dwell on things at least not yet. She looked over at the blue lion as she left she missed it terribly but she could also feel the link with Atlas a different bond but still comforting.

She steeled herself then and left she had to inform the Atlas of the idea Shiro gave her. She had an idea that the ship would be willing to go along with it which meant the problem was going to be the people of Earth. She didn’t doubt that the recruits from other species could learn to deal with being on a living ship because while rare they did exist out there in the universe. However, they were completely unheard of on Earth and the humans might have some problems dealing with the idea that a ship would get a say in how it was used. She suspected she was going to have a fight on her hands that she couldn’t afford to lose.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Shattered  
Chapter Fifteen

“Iverson,” a voice said in his ear. “Wake up Iverson,” this time it was loud and commanding enough that his good eye snapped open and he found himself staring at a ghost. “About time you woke up.” Adam Wade said from where he was leaning over him.

“Adam, so am I dead is this heaven,” he asked and then seeing the ratty flgiht suit Adam was wearing and the scarring visible on his face and neck felt compelled to ask a different question. “Or is this Hell?” He looked past Adam and saw a few other humans and a purple alien staring at him they were dressed in ratty clothes just like Adam.

“The second guess is closer but your not dead,” Adam said with a frown. “Your just in prison, you and the Galra woman you were with were dumped in here about twenty minutes ago.” He struggle to stand up and Adam helped him up. “She’s over there with Twy’la and the kids we don’t get many Galra in here.”

He looked over and was relieved to see it was Krolia she was on a pallet with another Galra woman caring for her while two older kids probably both teenagers and a toddler were sitting near by watching. “There should be another woman with us part Galra with blue skin named Acxa,” he said and saw the Purple alien’s eyes widen.

“One of Lotor’s generals I have been out of the loop for a while, but she isn’t here so they must have taken her some where else if she is still alive,” the alien said stepping forward. “The name’s Rollo until I became Sendak’s guest I was part of the rebels helping the Voltron Coalition.” He held out his hand so he shook it. “Unless I’m wrong that’s a Blade of Marmora uniform on her.”

“Yes, she’s Krolia a member of the blades and Keith’s mother,” He said and saw the shocked glancing the others shared as he took a closer look at the humans he recognized that they were all pilots and soldiers from the Garrison. “How did you all get here most of you are listed as either deceased or missing and presume deceased?”

“I was shot down and near death when a Galra soldier pulled me out and showed me photos of several folks asking if I recognized any of them,” Adam said and frowned. “When I saw Takeshi I mumbled his name and next thing I knew I woke up mostly healed and afterwards I was interrogated to how I knew him and then I was sent here.” He pointed around the room, “Everyone here has similar stories they were questioned and when it came out they knew one of the paladins they were sent here for some reason.”

He guessed Sendak had intended to use them against the Paladins and hadn’t gotten around to it. “So they are interested in keeping us alive at least,” He said more to himself than them. He heard Krolia moan then and headed over to her. He hoped the baby was alright but he wasn’t going to bring it up to these folks without her permission. 

She opened her eyes and he was about to call out to her when two older kids both called her mother and hugged her. He saw her eyes widen in shock and then she hugged them back. “I thought you were dead,” she muttered and the kids repeated the same back to her.

“Based on what they have told me, their grand father was cut from the same cloth as my father so it stands to reason he faked their deaths to keep them from you,” the other Galra female said. She reached down and picked up the toddler. “My name is Twy’la and I am here because this child was fathered by a human a Samual Holt.”

“We know,” he said recognizing her from the story that had gotten around the base about what happened to Sam. “Sendak made it a point to repeat what happened while he was in Shirogane’s body.” He saw several folks looking at him in shock. “We all have a lot to talk about.” He looked around and could tell that they were all listening. 

“I’m sure we all do but it’s nearly feeding time so it is probably best that we wait the guards tend to get vicious if they hesr us chatting about their boss.” Adam said and based on the look in his eyes he didn’t want to know what he meant by vicious. He just hoped Acxa was alright and that a rescue was on the way because none of them had managed to escape so he doubted he and Krolia would be able to change the odds too much in their favor.

He glanced Krolia but she was still talking softly to the two older Galra kids and he recalled something she’d told him in passing. She’d mentioned that Keith was her only living family and realized that she had been avoiding mentioning these two. He frowned as it occurred to him that Sendak had known about them the whole time and obviously been saving the reveal that he had them for when it really hurt.

He heard a loud command to stay away form the doors and he saw the others backing up. He followed along not wanting to risk anything until he knew more. The door opened then and a trough was lid inside full of some kind of gruel. “Well dinner is served,” Adam said with a weak smile. “it taste terrible but you get used to it.” He had no plans to be in here long enough to get used to it but he accepted that was a possibility.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Shattered  
Chapter Sixteen

The latest Altean guard ignored him just like the others. He’d laid out exactly what Lotor had been doing and why the Paladins turned on him but they just wouldn’t listen. “Your wasting your time Keith,” the thing that looked like Shiro said from the door way. “Take off Guard boy I need to speak to him alone.” The Altean turned to glare at him. “Yes I know your under orders to not to let him out of your sight but what I have to say isn’t for your ears so get lost or I’ll make you.” He held up his clawed hand and the clawed fingers began to glow.

“Empress Honerva will hear about this,” the guard said as he left the room. The false Shiro watched the guard go with a smirk and as soon as the door closed turned back to him and winked at him. 

“You know that you’ll never convince them about the truth because if they acknowledge Romelle was right to leave it means they let Haggar turn them into murderers for no good reason.” The false Shiro said and then pulled out a device. “They’d rather believe Romelle didn’t really love her brother or that Voltron tricked her some how than face the fact their savior was a ten thousand year old monster.”

“Is there a reason your here?” He knew the odds of the guards listening to him was nearly non existent but he still felt compelled to try. He also suspected that many of the Altean’s were already asking questions about Honerva’s actions based on the looks some of the guards had given him.

“Sendak wanted me to show you two things first this,” he touched a button on the device and a hologram of Acxa in a similar cell popped up. “She’s in the other wing of this home made prison waiting for the big day when Haggar uses the two of you to bring Lotor back from the Quintessence field.” He smiled darkly at him then, “maybe the Altean’s will believe you when they actually see their master back.”

He didn’t know how they’d captured Acxa but he hoped it wasn’t because she’d come out here alone trying to save him. “So you’ve supposedly captured Acxa assuming this isn’t one of Sendak’s lies.” He doubted they’d lie about doing so but he thought playing at not believing them might get them in the same area. It would be easier to escape if they could work together.

“Nice try but Honerva will never allow the two of you into the same prison area,” the false Shiro said with a smirk. “The second thing I need to show you is this,” he hit the device and a holographic video began to play. He saw his mother embracing the two children Sendak showed him earlier and saying she thought they were dead. “Acxa, wasn’t alone your mommy and her new squeeze where with her so Sendak wanted you to see he never lied about anything there are you half siblings.” The video turned briefly to show Iverson watching in shock before it ended. “Sendak hasn’t intentionally lied to you at all he finds the truth a much more powerful weapon.”

“He lied about what you are,” he said looking at the thing. “There is no way in hell that your the real Shiro and no matter how much you pretend that’s completely clear.” The thing stopped smiling and regarded him with a curious look. 

“Well that’s more lying to himself it helps his fantasy to see me as Takeshi Shirogane’s real nature brought into it’s own body.” The thing walked up to the force field that separated them and smiled at him. “Would you like to know what I really am all you have to do is ask and I’ll tell you?”

He looked at the thing that looked so much like Shiro and immediately pictured it repeating the lie if he asked but something about the way it was looking at him reminded him just enough of the real Shiro when he was being very intense about something that he asked anyway, “What are you?”

“I’m a second composite just with four components instead of two, he said with a wink. “While Sendak was in the other Shiro’s head he copied the first composite made by Allura so that’s the first fourth of me,” the thing said as he began to smile again. “He also copied Shiro’s bogey man the anxieties and fears he used to hide from Allura so that’s the second fourth.” He then leaned in closer, “and the third fourth is the fantasy version of what he could shape Shiro into that he built up in his head over the time he and Haggar had to keep screwing with Shiro’s head to make him find the read lion.” The thing backed away then, “And last but certainly not least I am one quarter yet another version of Haggar’s turn Shiro into a weapon plan.” The thing laughed then, “I’m quite the jumble aren’t I but I will say this all four of them are survivors so that’s definitely what I’ll be.” He turned then and walked out of the room laughing.

The guard came back in having obviously been listening outside the door the whole time. He started to say something but the guard shot him a look of clear warning so he backed up and sat down. He wasn’t sure the thing had been completely honest but if it had that would make a lot of sense. He noticed how unhappy the guard looked and recalled the false Shiro winking at him. He wondered if this guard believed him now and that was why he looked so miserable. If so maybe he’d tell the others what heard but somehow he doubted it. 

He turned his thoughts to his mother and the fact their was now a good chance Sendak hadn’t been lying about him having half siblings. He immediately dismissed his accusations that his mother could have found them if she cared. He knew his mother would have searched for them if she thought even for a moment they were alive. He was slightly bothered that his mother never mentioned them but he had to admit he’d never even asked about any additional family. He’d accepted her back and then just ignored any chance to ask about her own parents and any siblings she or even he had. If they got out of this mess alive they would have a lot to talk about.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Shattered  
Chapter Seventeen

“Where are we now?” he asked as he handed over the field rations he’d prepared while Shiro piloted the red lion. Shiro looked as if he was going to drop any moment pulled up a holographic star chart and scaled it to their location. “That is much further than I thought the red lion could cover even at top speed?”

“I think the red lion is tapping into the Black Lion’s ability some how it isn’t near instantaneous but it is much faster than it should be.” The other man began to yawn. “Whatever it is going it is really taking it out of me since I’m not as good a match as Keith or even Lance for the red lion.”

“And yet you can fly it,” he said looking at the other man closely. Shiro just shrugged and began to eat his meal quickly. He knew the other man would recover some strength after eating but it was still worrying. He began to eat his own meal quickly as they sat in silence and he realized he was beginning to understand why Ulaz had risked so much for him. He could see how much flying the red lion was taking out of him but the man wasn’t complaining just pushing himself to do more for Keith. “You care about Keith a great deal don’t you?” He knew from their conversations after sex that Keith had stronger feelings for the other man than he would readily admit to others.

“Yes, but not as strong as his feelings for me,” Shiro said with a knowing look. “I know he wants to be more than just friends but I just don’t feel the same way.” He seemed thoughtful then, “And the weirdest thing is the two I’m made from are both completely in love with him either one of them would return his feelings but despite being made from them I don’t want that kind of relationship with him.”

“Are the original and the clone still speaking with you?” He would have noticed if the suit was generating images of the two again but perhaps it was inside his head. Shiro shook his head no as he got up and dumped the last of his meal into Cosmo’s bowl. The creature began to eat appreciatively. “Then how do you know this?”

“Ever since I started flying the red lion I can kind of feel them and feel where they end and I begin,” Shiro said looking at him. “It is really hard to explain but I can think about anyone I know and tell you how I feel and how they feel about them the areas where we agree and where we either all disagree or two agree and one disagrees.” He seemed very thoughtful, “I wonder if the reason I don’t share their feelings for Keith is if their reservations combined are enough to make me not want it.” 

“Reservations about loving Keith?” He asked and Shiro nodded and then walked back toward the cockpit. He quickly cleaned up the food preparation supplies and put away any leftovers as they needed to make their rations last before following him. He found him sending an update to Earth to let them know where they were now. “These reservations what are they?”

“The original Shiro was afraid to make a move after he realized he’d fallen for Keith because of how young Keith was when they met and their history at the Garrison,” Shiro said looking at him. “He was afraid Keith might say yes out of a sense of obligation and he thought he was still dying and Keith was the only one who knew it so that was another reason to avoid making a move.” He seemed to pause, “the clone didn’t have those reservations in fact he very nearly made a move but then Keith ran off to the blades to give him back the role as Black Paladin so he felt unworthy of Keith a feeling that only got worse after learning he was a clone and trying to kill Keith at Haggar’s command.”

“So you share both their reservations?” He asked and Shiro again shook his head no. “If you do not share their reservations then it is strange that you don’t share their feelings?” He was not one to care about others relationships except how it could affect the mission but this Shiro was proving to be unusually fascinating.

“Yeah it’s weird I know Keith won’t do anything he doesn’t want to even if I ask, and while I am not happy to learn what I am I can deal with it and it isn’t like I can give them back their lives, I mean I would if I could.” He seemed thoughtful, “And I know he loves and wants me but I just don’t feel the same way at all and yeah that’s weird but it is what it is.” Shiro got up and headed toward the room where the bunks were and began to strip off the blade suit. They had learned after the first sleepless night that Shiro could not sleep in the suit it aggravated his prosthetic connection and had him in pain the next day. “You care a lot about Keith, don’t you?” It was his turn to nod, “so you think of him as a son then?”

“No, I would not have bedded him if I thought of him as a son,” He said and saw Shiro stop what he was going and turn toward him in shock. “Among the blades we do not have what you would call normal relationships so when someone needs a carnal release another willing blade helps.”

“That sounds like a recipe for repressed feelings and time bombs waiting to happen,” Shiro said looking at him with a strange expression. “Just please tell me that you haven’t also slept with Krolia because that would be way to weird.”

“No I knew Krolia when she was only a child and her mother was the blade leader when I first joined so both would be off limits.” He saw Shiro continuing to regard him with the same curious look. “In answer to your unasked question I did not know Keith was Krolia son when I first made the offer and while I wouldn’t have made it if I knew when he came to me and asked recently I agreed for his sake.” Shiro nodded and seemed at ease and that caused something to occur to him, “You already knew how the blades operate as far as relationships go didn’t you?”

“Yes, Ulaz told me or well the original me,” Shiro said with a smile. “It was his justification for us having one time together the brief time he was on the Castle ship.” He seemed thoughtful then, “It is strange how many Galra seem attracted to humans, Krolia, Ulaz and Sendak have all shown an interest we didn’t really see that with other species I mean there were offers but it was just different.”

“We see ourselves in you,” he said causing Shiro to stare at him. “Despite you looking more like Alteans your species has more in common with us than with them, the same wildness in our breed is present in yours.” He regarded Shiro more closely, “We see our best and worst qualities reflected in you and that is attractive even more so given your species short lives.” He stood up and walked over to Shiro’s bunk. “I would make the same offer I made to Keith to you.” He said on a whim.

“I don’t know it is kind of weird to consider having sex with you since you have slept with Keith,” Shiro said looking up at him with clear desire in his eyes. “But I have to admit I have fantasized about you quite a bit ever since I met you so what the hell.” Shiro kissed him then hard and fierce.

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Shattered  
Chapter Eighteen

“We should have gone with them,” Hunk’s voice said from the lounge. “Four lions would be able to search a lot more space than just two.” He head Lance mumble something back but he couldn’t hear it. He had been hoping Romelle would have been alone in the lounge where she was working. She was handling coordinating the data from the reports the Red and Green lions were sending back. Lance was not someone he wanted to be in the room with when they found out these latest updates.

He sighed and entered the room to see Hunk was playing with the mice and lance was sitting on the couch with this head thrown back over the edge looking at him as he entered. “I have the latest reports, Pidge and Matt found Krolia’s ship it was derelict in space no bodies so they were probably taken alive.” He said quickly seeing their shocked face. “Matt says his rebel contacts have pointed them to a sector of space where Sendak is rumored to have had a secret prison built so they’ll check there next.”

Romelle took the data chip from him and began to add it to the maps for the green lion’s path. “We were completely unprepared for any of this,” She said shaking her head. “Any news from Shiro and Kolivan?”

“Only their latest coordinates,” he said handing over the second data chip. “They have covered a lot of territory I knew the red lion was the fastest but this is almost unbelievable.” He saw Romelle bringing up the map and looking at it.

“The red lion can’t go that fast normally something is up,” Lance said looking at it. “Maybe Shiro is doing something to the lion that he learned from Sendak.” He felt like punching Lance but before he could even try to talk himself into it before Hunk hit him. “Hey what was that for?”

“Get over it Lance,” Hunk said angrily. “Yes Shiro was forced into helping Sendak and I know your upset about Sendak saying Shiro saw you as a user but that wasn’t Shiro and we shouldn’t have let him leave without apologizing for not going to see him.”

“Sendak called you a user?” He asked and saw Lance nod his head. He privately thought that was on the nose but he didn’t need to pick a fight with Lance right now. “Regardless I also have the latest report for Coran they are still only at forty two percent of the crew for the Atlas recruited and we can’t launch until we get over fifty.”

“What’s the taking so long,” Lance said looking as if he wanted to sulk. “I mean before this all happened they were practically jumping at the chance to be on the crew and now they are afraid.”

“That was before it was a living ship that threatened its crew with a radiation leak,” he said and saw them start. “I am not exactly happy about being on it myself but I was ordered to report and I will do my job.” It was all he had left now.

“Maybe we should go talk to some people we’ve been flying living ships for a while now,” Hunk said then. “it might help and we could always call the coalition for more volunteers they seem find with a living ship.”

“The Earth Government doesn’t want the crew to be all non humans,” Romelle said from where she was still quietly working. “If a certain percentage of the crew isn’t human officers they’ll object to us taking the Atlas off world and it is still technically an Earth ship regardless of the fact it is now a living thing bonded to Allura.” He privately felt once Earth had a replacement they’d wash their hands of the Atlas but for now he understood them holding on tight.

“Then we definitely need to convince folks to sign up,” Hunk said standing up. “Lance are you coming with me?” He saw Lance frown and wave Hunk off. He could tell Hunk was disappointed as he walked past him. 

“Wait I’ll come with you,” Romelle said as she shut down her station. “I’ll share my experience going from a world with no interstellar ships to flying in a living ship it might help.” He watched them walk out of the room and then glanced back at Lance who was watching him warily. 

He was about to say a quick good bye and leave when Lance looked at him and said, “Do you think I’m a user?” He stared at Lance then wondering what he was getting at. “I mean I got you in trouble for letting me use the sim so much and I never really apologized and I broke things off right after.” 

“I knew exactly what our relationship was Lance,” he said turning back to him. “You were experimenting and getting something out of it at the same time and when you were done with me you moved on to James.” He looked at the other man. “So yes back then you were definitely a user but I can’t say if your still one or not.” He could tell Lance was hurt, “I mean I get it back then you were trying to live your dream and you just weren’t good enough so you did what you had to to get better.”

“I wasn’t just experimenting I liked you,” Lance said after a moment. “I just liked the thought of becoming an awesome ace pilot who got all the girls and a few guys more.” Lance let out a sigh, “I mean I could have stepped up and said I begged and pleaded for the sim time but I was afraid it would cost me another chance at the fighter program.” He looked at him sadly, “I mean maybe it makes me a horrible person but I never really loved anyone until Allura she makes me want to be a better person but I don’t know if I’m capable of that.”

“Look I’m the wrong person to ask if you’ve changed because I haven’t changed so I’m a lousy judge if anyone else has.” He said honestly. “I could have spoken up but I thought helping a friend was less likely to cost me my future career than helping the boy I was fooling around with.” He looked at lance, “And honestly if I’d thought it would have helped I’d have ratted you out in a heartbeat to save my career.” He looked at him then, “And I’m the anonymous source who told James about us so that’s why he broke up with you.”

“I figured,” Lance said looking over at him. “It didn’t matter James had stopped giving me private flight lessons a few weeks before we broke up I just couldn’t keep up with him back then he kept telling me I needed to get better at my own pace.” Lance smiled weakly, “I should go help Hunk convince folks to join the Atlas we need to get out there and rescue our friends.”

He watched Lance go wondering if the other man had changed from the teenager he was or not. He hoped he had and based on him being a paladin of voltron a hero he probably had but he didn’t know if he’d ever really believe that not after what happened back then. 

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Shattered  
Chapter Nineteen

“This is not going to be easy,” He said glancing at Kolivan as they looked out from where the red Lion was hidden among the asteroids surrounding Oriande. “I’d feel better if we could send the signal to Allura and the others instead of just launching that probe it’ll take it at least two weeks to get far enough out of the system to send the signal.”

“We can’t send a direct signal it would be detected,” Kolivan said placing a hand on his back. “You could stay in the lion and wait for me to return you don’t have to come along on the initial scouting mission.” He ignored the suggestion it didn’t warrant a response. “I know you have to go but you are not used to stealth missions.”

“I can hold my own,” He said glancing at Kolivan. “Let’s go see about getting Keith back.” He headed to the access hatch where Cosmo was waiting wearing a breath mask. He didn’t actually know if Cosmo needed to braeth but better safe than sorry. Kolivan followed after him and together they put their hands on the space wolf. Soon they were teleporting through the asteroid field. He’d have preferred to leave Cosmo back on Earth but the wolf had refused to let them leave without him. He knew the wolf wanted to find Keith as much as they did.

All too soon they were at the border he was glad the Blade suits had their own air supply and means of private communication. “Hopefully the lion will let us in I don’t want to think about what might happen if it resist Cosmo teleporting us in.” Kolivan only noddded and he looked at Cosmo. “Just try to find somewhere empty to land us boy.” Their was a flash of blue and then they were standing in a large ware house.

There was a brief noise and Kolivan pointed toward a hidden alcove so they dashed over Cosmo following after them. “I saw it over here sir, a blue flash of light,” a voice said he looked to see a young Altean looking around. He leaned down and removed Cosmo’s mask so the wolf wasn’t bothered by it.

“Your eyes must be playing tricks on you,” an eerily familiar voice said and he saw what looked like himself standing there. “Get back to your patrol or I’ll report you to Sendak.” the guard hurried away. He glanced at Kolivan to see him staring. “If someone is actually here with that teleporting dog, you should know Keith is no longer Sendak’s vessel and he and Acxa are in different ends of the compound Keith the north and Acxa the south.” He smirked looking around, “And as long as there isn’t an alarm I won’t have to kill you.” He walked off then without even looking back.

“It looks like I’ve been cloned again,” he said to Kolivan once he was sure it was safe to talk. He really didn’t like the idea that Haggar apparently still had access to his dna and could produce clones of him. He’d thought the facility destroyed in the fight between the first clone and Keith had been the end of it.

“Fortunately he seems to have his own agenda but we should be wary.” Kolivan said and then looked at Cosmo. “No more teleporting unless necessary we need to quietly make our way to the North end of the compound first and then the southern.”

“You sure we shouldn't split up it would go quicker.” Kolivan shook his head and started moving north so he followed. He guessed Kolivan didn’t want to take a chance on them getting into trouble alone after all Cosmo couldn’t actually be in two places at once. He did his best not to think about the new clone while they were going. 

It was surprisingly easy to sneak around the Alteans didn’t seem that alert as if they were convinced that no one uninvited could set foot on Oriande. He supposed that could even be true he knew the clone had some connection to Oriande thanks to Allura’s trip through his mind. It was slow going but eventually they located the cell Keith was being kept in and there was only one guard. It didn’t take any time to take the guard out. “Don’t kill him,” Keith said as Kolivan had the guard in a hold that forced him into unconsciousness. “He’s one of the few who seems to believe me about Lotor.”

“It will make things complicated,” Kolivan said but stopped the pressure before the Altean’s neck snapped. Keith was staring at him as his mask recedrf clearly surprised to see him. “Tie him up Shiro and then Cosmo can switch him and Keith.” He quickly bound and gagged the guard and then stepped back so the space wolf could swap them.

“Shiro, how did the two of you get here and are the others with you?” Keith asked once he was out of the cell. He kept staring at him obviously thrown by the blade suit. He then frowned and said, “I need to warn you Haggar and Sendak cloned you again.”

“Yeah we know he told us where you were and said as long as there were no alarms he wouldn’t have to kill us,” he said seeing Keith frown. “He didn’t know for sure we were there but a guard saw Cosmo’s teleportation effect.”

“He can’t be trusted,” Keith said and looked at Kolivan. “We need to find out where they have Acxa we can’t leave her here.” He wasn’t surprised in the least that Keith was immediately turning his attention to saving someone else.

“She’s in the south wing can you keep yourself hidden in that white and red Paladin armor?” Kolvian asked and Keith nodded. They began to slowly make their way toward the other end of the compound when suddenly alarms began to blare. “Cosmo get us back to the red lion now,” He said and grabbed Keith pulling him close enough for Cosmo to teleport all four of them.

Seconds later they were on a plateau outside the compound and Cosmo was on the ground yelping. “What wrong,” Keith said kneeling down. “Something hurt him but nothing can hurt him when he’s teleporting.” 

 

“Your wrong about that Keith,” a familiar voice said. “Haggar can reach him anywhere on this world she is the Master of Oriande.” He saw the clone standing with Sendak. “Now surrender or die.” He stood up and got into fighting position seeing Kolivan and Keith standing up as well. 

“Here is your blade Keith,” Kolivan said handing it over. “Your mother left it with me when she left to find you.” He wished Kolivan had told him he had the blade it would have been nice to know. “Get ready.” 

“Champion deal with the red Paladin and the blade member your weaker shadow is mine,” Sendak said and his double nodded. Sendak charged him and before Keith could intercept him Keith was doging the other hims hand. He dodged Sendak’s initial charge and squared off against him. “You will not survive long false one and then I will help your real self finish the others.”

“You’ve completely lost your mind Sendak,” he said to the Galra looming over him. “That’s not the real Shiro just a toy you and Haggar made cause neither of you could ever break the real one or me.” He smiled and was rewarded with a growl from Sendak as he charged. He pulled out his hidden gun and fired a blast straight through Sendak’s head. He watched the body fall and then turned heading to join the other two facing the copy of him.

“You didn’t tell me you had a gun,” Kolivan said with a slight smile. The copy smiled then and suddenly he was shoved out of the way by Keith. He looked back to see Keith impaled on Sendak’s hand. He saw Sendak approaching the hole in his head closing and healing.

“It appears my resurrection has made me immortal,” Sendak said laughing. “And now the red Paladin can join his dog.” He threw Keith over to where Cosmo was still laying whining. “I’m going to enjoy tearing the two of you apart Champion back away I will handle them.”

“Get to Keith,” Kolivan said darting forward and engaging Sendak. He was already in motion toward Keith as soon as Kolivan said it. He found Keith laying there barely breathing blood pouring from wounds that seemed to go clean through him. There was no fixing this without immediate help and there was none available. Even as he thought that he heard it a roar in his head the white lion. 

He looked over at Cosmo and sensed it the Lion would show them to safety and help Cosmo teleport there but it was a one time deal. He turned and fired multiple shots into Sendak who stumbled and fell again. “Kolivan get over here we are leaving.” Kolivan didn’t have to be told twice he darted back to them managing to move faster going backwards that anyone he’d ever seen. “Come on boy the lion is going to help us take us to safety.” He touched Cosmo and concentrated and then they were somewhere else a glowing field of energy that was frighteningly familiar.

“Hey it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Keith said sitting up and looking down. “I’m not bleeing either.” He looked around “This place looks familier.” He saw Kolivan and Cosmo also looking around. “Shiro isn’t this?”

“Yes Keith it is the astral plane,” his own voice said to his left and he looked as the original shiro appeared. A second Shiro then joined him. “Looks like this is the only place all three of us can be awake and exist separately.” He had looked around for the white lion but it was no where to be seen.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Shattered  
Chapter Twenty

He sat in the back of the transport his flesh and blood hand bound to his artificial one even the Galra guards he’d been handed off too didn’t know who he really was. He had to admit Haggar’s glamour contained in the ring he secretly war on his artificial hand was very effective even the reflective surfaces of the ship didn’t show his real face. 

He could still recall when he and Sendak arrived to find Haggar torturing the white lion for helping the other Shiro and his companions escape. “Where have they gone?” Haggar was roaring at the lion but it obviously hadn’t answered her. “Very well we will simply have to change our plans.”

“Did you know I was now immortal?” Sendak asked then smiling broadly. He didn’t personally see why Sendak was so happy being made immortal by a witch seemed like the type of thing with a heavy price tag to him.

“I suspected it might be the case,” Haggar said in a tone that clearly implied disinterest. “There was no way to know for sure unless you suffered a fatal injury.” He had the distinct impression she was not being completely honest but the part of him that was her weapon kept him silent. “I know they have not escaped Oriande I can sense that much but we must assume they have alerted Alfor’s daughter to our being here.” Haggar looked grim, “Alfor’s daughter must not set foot on Oriande again so we will have to eliminate her.”

“Send the Komar Mechs,” Sendak said with a smile. “The Earth cannot stand against them with their paltry forces.” It was a good plan one that would work but he had a feeling that the witch didn’t want those mechs going too far while Sendak was on Oriande.

“I have a better idea,” Haggar said turning to look at him. “I will place a glamour on our champion so he looks like the other.” She was regarding him curiously. “We will then send him to your prison and allow our enemies to learn of it, so they will race to the rescue.” She walked up to him, “When Allura stands in front of you strike her through the heart with your blade ending her threat forever.” He had felt the command lock into his head then the next time Allura was in front of him he would slay her no matter what.

“They will kill me,” he’d said as an objection. “She is ordering me to my death.” He had said turning to Sendak for support. He saw Sendak frown and then look over at the witch as if expecting an answer. He knew the fact Sendak didn’t immediately object meant that what he feared was coming to pass Sendak was losing interest now that he’d gotten experience his fantasy.

“If you die I will simply resurrect you,” Haggar had said in a tone that made it clear she wouldn’t. Sendak had nodded and told him to wait in their room while he and Haggar arranged things. He’d done as ordered but he’d made his own plans. He was not going to die for them because he knew they’d never waste the effort to really resurrect him they’d just make another clone another copy if they even bothered to do that.

He stopped dwelling on the past when the ship docked and the guards ordered him off. He was immediately surrounded by two large Galra and walked out of the hanger as the transport ship left. He had to admire their efficiency the ship hadn’t been down long enough for any prisoners to try to take over it. He would regret their deaths but his own survival was all that mattered. As they led him toward the cells he took note of the nearest access panel to the computer system he’d need it in a moment. 

He noticed two more live guards standing by the door and once again marveled at their competence any other prison would use sentry droids instead of real guards which while powerful were easy to outwit. The moment they went to open the door as he stepped up to them he acted using the blade hidden in his arm to free himself and quickly dispatch the four guards before they had time to react. He ignored the shock of the prisoners staring out at him as he turned and darted to the nearest panel. He placed his palm on it and triggered the virus upload using the command codes he’d downloaded from Sendak’s personal files.

He glanced back to see Krolia had emerged and the others were going to be right behind her so he tripped the door locking them inside. “They’d only get in the way,” he said to her as she glared at him. “There now the sentries are wiping out the guards.”

“Your arm doesn’t have the capability.” Krolia said picking up one of the guards weapons and pointing at him. “Your not Shiro.” He removed the ring and crushed it revealing his true appearance. “Another clone.”

“Yes, created to be Haggar’s weapon and Sendak’s toy but I refuse to die for them.” He began to head down the hall way and wasn’t surprised when she followed him. “We need to hurry the Sentries will deal with the guards but if I don’t get to the control room before the patrol ships catch on to our little jail break they’ll follow orders and blast this place to atoms.”

That was something to admire about Krolia she immediately fell into line. He knew she didn’t trust him and would demand more explanation but she’d see to their survival first. Between the two of them and the sentries the guards never stood a chance soon enough he was in the control room jacked into the main computer. “There now the defense turrets are targeted and good bye.” He watched on the screen as the patrol ships were all destroyed. 

“That was too easy these turrets shouldn’t have been able to take them down that quickly.” She pointed the gun at his head. “This is a set up isn’t it?” He wasn’t surprised she felt that way. He brought up the command prompts on the screen and waited. “You had the shield frequencies of the ships on patrol.”

“I did my homework before I was sent on the suicide mission I refuse to go through with.” He said seeing her start. “I have no desire to over share but because of how I was made I cannot disobey a direct order from Haggar and she sent me here in disguise with the order that when Allura stood in front of me I was to put my blade through her heart.” He saw her eyes narrow. “She neglected to order me to make sure Allura stood in front of me.”

“So your escaping before she could possibly get here to rescue us?” Krolia asked regarding him strangely. “You do not strike me as the type to care if Allura lives or dies and if you were meant to masquerade as Shiro where is the real one?”

“Shiro is somewhere on Oriande with Kolivan, Keith and that space mutt,” he said seeing her start. “Sendak is back in his own body that now seems to be immortal and Haggar is planning to resurrect her son.” He took a bit of pleasure in how off balance she was. “And your right I don’t care about Allura or any of you but I do care about myself killing, Allura would get me killed and even if Haggar and Sendak wanted another of me they’d just clone me not actually bring me back to life so screw them.” He knew that now that Sendak was immortal the fantasy of having a loyal version of Shiro was being replaced by even more grandiose fantasies. “There I’ve unlocked all the data Sendak has on Lotor’s quintessence farm using the Alteans it might help you convince them to turn on them as well as the data on where the green lion has been seen.” he looked over at her. “I’ve shut down the exterior turrets and the sentries and door locks will follow in ten minutes.” He turned toward her. “So as long as you let me go take off in the Warden’s private shuttle you’ll be free to either wait here for rescue or head toward the area the Green Lion was spotted in on the Guard personals escape shuttle.”

This was going to be the test Krolia could make things difficult and he’d have to kill her. He didn’t want to do it but he would if necessary. She regarded him coolly and then lowered the gun she’d kept trained on him. “If I ever see you again I will kill you.”

“Your welcome to try if you see the original Shiro tell him thank you for being such a survivor it’s my favorite trait I inherited from him.” He said and left the room. He knew she’d probably immediately start trying to get the guns back online to shoot him down once he left but he was confident he could make it before she could. He needed to put some distance between himself and his former masters just in case they won the coming conflict.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Shattered  
Chapter Twenty-One

He sat watching as the under staffed medical bay on the Atlas examined Sendak’s prisoners. He could imagine the political storm back home once word about actual prisoners of war that had been listed as dead were found alive. He really wished his Dad was here but he’d refused to come with Allura and the Atlas in case Haggar could still manipulate him. 

“So that’s her,” Katie said showing up beside him. He knew she was talking about Twy’la the galran female sitting with what tests had confirmed was their half brother. “Has she said anything about why she was willing to go along with forcing dad to father a child for her sick old man.”

“I haven’t talked to her,” he said honestly. “I figured we had more important things to worry about now that we are on our way to Oriande to deal with Hagger, still without Voltron I might add.” He wasn’t looking forward to this Haggar had the Komar Mechs and even now that they had Atlas back there was no guarantee they’d be a match.

“Yeah, well I need to know.” his sister said and headed for the door. He followed after her hoping to avoid a fight. He hated what had been done to his father but there were a lot more pressing issues than asking a woman who’d been held prisoner for who knows how long invasive questions. “I’m Sam Holt’s daughter and I have a question for you?”

“You want to know why I went along with my father’s cruel plans,” the Galra female said looking up at her. “Because the alternative would have been worse for me and for my sister.” He noticed her looking down. “My father wanted two things for his family line brilliant intellects and strong bodies my siblings and I all either had one or the other and I was the most disappointing in both departments.” She looked back up at them, “That is why I was chosen to produce the half breed but if I had continued to refuse once your father agreed then I would have been given to a strong vicious Galra commander my father wanted to impress to bare his children and my sister would have been ordered to mate with your father.”

“So forced marriages are a thing in the Galra empire?” Katie said and he could hear the dismissive tone in her voice. “It seems kind of strange that we’ve never heard about any of that.” He knew Katie was just angry but he believed the woman she seemed so broken.

“Officially they are illegal but the powerful often find ways to get what they want,” Twy’la said looking at her. “If it is different on your world then your species is very lucky.” He wished that was the case. “But considering what happened to the few siblings who truly tried to defy our father I will not regret my choices though I do apologize for any pain I caused.”

He could tell Katie still wanted to fight but he wanted to end this so he looked down at their half sibling and asked, “What’s our younger brother’s name?” He saw Katie start she hadn’t even been paying attention to the little Galra boy.

“His name is Zandu,” Twy’la said and he knelt down to introduce himself to the little boy. He looked mostly Galra but he thought he could see his dad’s nose on the kids face. “I am willing to accept whatever punishment your people feel is deserved but please do not punish my child.” He glanced at Katie to see she was as surprised as he was. 

“Look we obviously all have a lot to talk about but for now I don’t see why you’ll face any penalties,” he said as gently as he could. “I mean you were a victim too and my dad understands that believe me when I say he understand being a victim very well.” He glanced to the left and saw Nyma trying to get his attention. “Come on Pidge, Nyma wants us,” He didn’t know if Nyma actually wanted Katie or not but he didn't’ think he should leave her here with Twy’la.”

They made their way over to Nyma and Beezer who were looking grim, “We’ve heard form the rebels they are sending every ship they can but the various Galra commanders turned us down none of them want to risk whatever forces they’ve got left helping us.”

“It was worth a shot,” he said wishing that at least some of the Galra had listened to Krolia’s plea to help stop Haggar’s madness. “Have either of you had a chance to talk to Rolo yet?” He knew that both of them were thrilled to learn their friend was alive but feeling guilty about not knowing he was a prisoner.

“Briefly before he was taken for an exam,” Nyma said shaking her head. “How did we not realize he was still alive there hadn’t been a body among the wreckage.” He wasn’t surprised she was blaming herself.

“I saw the scans Nyma with that kind of damage you wouldn’t expect a body,” Katie said as she patted Beezer comfortingly. “I mean none of us knew any of these people were out here Krolia even found kids she thought were dead.” He could just imagine Keith’s reaction if they managed to get him back not to mention Shiro finding out his dead ex wasn’t so dead after all. Of course that assumed they’d even survive this battle without Voltron he wasn’t sure that was possible.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Shattered  
Chapter Twenty Two

She hit the ground at Haggars feet and looked back to see the Altean guards backing away from her. “It is time for you to atone for betraying Lotor Acxa,” Haggar said leaning down. “You will be the line that leads him home.”

“I will never help you bring that monster back,” she said glaring at Hagger but the witch only smiled and put her hands on the side of her face. “Let me go,” she struggled but then suddenly it was the past and she was a small child being taken in by Lotor and told she’d grow to be one of his generals. She saw all the moments passing by as she was being trained and how every so often he’d show up and praise her cementing a toxic loyalty that nearly led to her death. 

In the end she saw herself swearing to always be loyal to him and drinking from the same cup. “There that’s the moment the bond was forged,” Haggar said and then she saw his death dying as his body was overloaded with quintessence. “He comes.” She screamed as she fell back and looked up to see the Sinclone robot emerging. She could see inside it in her head some how to see Lotor’s rotting corpse.

“That was all it took a half breed being forced to remember something to bring the robot back,” Sendak said and she noticed he was standing behind Haggar looking at Sinclone with a greedy expression on his face.

“No you fool it took far more than that it only worked because she swore an oath to him while being given Altean Quintessence for the first time it bound them together.” She had never known what the substance she’d drank at that ceremony had been. 

“Doesn’t matter he’s dead,” she said looking at the witch. “I can see him in my head there is nothing in that ship but a corpse.” She took some comfort in that Lotor had been a complicated man and there were things she still admired about him but in the end he’d been a monster just like his parents.

“That will change soon he will live again,” Haggar said and she saw Sendak raising his fist he was going to kill the witch. He stopped before he brought his fist down and a look of horror spread across his face. “Did you really think I didn’t know you planned to betray me and take the Sinclone robot for yourself Sendak.” Haggar said turning around. “To restore my son a truly special sacrifice was required an immortal one and an irreplaceable treasure.” The white lion appeared then still bound. Hagar began to chant then and in her head she saw Lotor’s body begin to twitch. 

She tried to stand but found she couldn’t move whatever was happening whatever connection the witch had forged it left her powerless to do anything but watch as Lotor’s body began to heal. It was horrible to be seeing the witch’s chanting through her eyes and Lotor’s restoration in her head. She watched with her eyes as the witch pointed at the white lion and it transformed into a white flame that she then gestured and it leaped to Sendak who began to scream as stream of purple quintessence shot from his body into the Sinclone robot.

In her mind she saw Lotor open his eyes and smile only to grimace as his body began to bulge and expand before exploding into a torrent of viscous matter that began to fill the ship. She tried to focus on the witch instead of the horror she was seeing in her head. She noticed the witch looked horrified and realized she was seeing it too. She saw the Sinclone robot convulse and a jagged mouth forming on its face even as two horrible gigantic galra eyes opened. She could see skin filling the gaps in the robot’s frame as Lotor and his weapon merged. “This is wrong you are supposed to return as you were not as a robeast merged with Sinclone.”

“But this is the form I have chosen mother,” a booming echoing version of Lotor’s voice resounded out of the twisted mouth. “In this form I can claim ultimate power I can consume the quintessence of all life in the universe starting with yours.” She watched as the thing moved unnaturally fast and the head was down above them it opened its gaping maw and tendrils emerged grabbing Haggar and pulling her inside. IN her head she heard the witch’s screams as she was torn apart and absorbed. 

In the second Haggar was gone she no longer saw anything in her head and could move. She was on her feet and trying to sprint as far away from that thing that used to be Lotor but she heard it laughing. “Come to me children of Altea feed me so my divinity may grow.” 

She looked around then and saw the Alteans running for their lives. She was pleasantly surprised to see that they were not stupid enough to approach that thing but she knew it was hopeless they were all going to die. Then four silver mechs shot past her and began to attack the thing that used to be Lotor. She had forgotten the Komar mechs. She grabbed one of the Alteans. “Do you have a communications room we need to call for help?”

“This way,” he said and took off leading her toward one of the many structures they’d erected around the main temple. She hoped there was someone near by who could hellp because glancing backward she could tell the Komar mechs were out classed. “In here we have a set up but it’s range is limited without a teledaav worm hole open.”

“This is Acxa on the planet Oriande calling anyone,” she said as soon as she’d fired up the equipment “we are facing an immediate threat to the entire universe and require assistance.” She stared at the equipment realizing that based on the readings someone would have to be just outside the white hole to possibly hear this.

“Acxa this is the Atlas we are on our way,” Allura’s voice came through the comm channel. “I can sense something terribly unnatural but I need you to tell me exactly what it is?” She immediately began to tell Allura everything that had happened. She only hoped the Atlas would be enough without Voltron.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Shattered  
Chapter Twenty-Three

“And that’s pretty much everything that’s happened,” the other Shiro the one with the floating arm said from where he was sitting near Kolivan. He and the original shiro were on either side of Keith who had the space wolf he and his mother had brought back in front of him. “Any idea how we get out of here?”

“No, and I have no idea how long we’ve been here,” the original one said looking around. “I think we are going to have to wait for help and hope they find us.” He could tell by everyone else’s face that none of them liked that option.

Cosmo sat up and growled then the wolf had already tried to teleport them out but his behavior was unusual enough to get their attention. “I think something is coming,” Keith said looking out into the distance. “Something that shouldn’t be here.”

In the distance a purple fire bloomed into existence and then melted away to reveal Sendak standing there looking at them. “I don’t know how I came to be here but I will enjoy finishing you all off.” He said and began to advance. 

Keith started to dart forward and then tripped but was caught by Kolivan. “All of you stay back none of you have ever fought here,” the original Shiro said and then gracefully leapt over them to charge at Sendak. “I’ll handle him.” 

“We need to help him,” Keith said and he could hear the desperation in his voice. “He’s no mach for Sendak on his own.” He understood Keith’s fear none of them had ever beaten Sendak on their own only by taking him by surprise or with help from someone else. He could sense clearly thought that none of the rest of them could move well enough to even attempt to help.

“We would only get in the way,” Kolivan said watching the Original Shiro dodge a blow aimed at his head. “None of us can move well enough yet we would be a liability.” He could see Kolivan was staring at the fight intently. “He can win if he out maneuvers Sendak but it will be difficult.”

He could see what Kolivan meant Sendak was doing his best to crush the original Shiro but so far the orignal had managed to dodge every strike. It would be beautiful like watching a dance if it wasn’t a mad man trying to kill one of them. The only one of them that stood a chance so if he lost then the rest of them were not going to live long.

“We’ve played this game before Champion and you always loose,” Sendak said with a laugh. “There is no one to help you now I am immortal.” He swung his arm at the original but the original darted under it and shoved his fist through Sendak’s chest. “It doesn’t matter I am immortal.”

“Not here your not,” the original said as he moved back getting out of range of any last ditch attack on Sendak’s part. The galra commander looked horrified as he began to burn again and then exploded in a shower of sparks. 

“We still aren’t alone,” he said stepping forward he could feel something left behind by Sendak. He saw it then the white lion appeared from the spot Sendak was and walked forward changing into a beautiful Altean woman. “Why were you in Sendak?”

“My life force was imprisoned in his by the witch when she used us to raise the abomination your defeat of him freed me,” She said looking at them. “I am Oriande the first Altean Alchemist and the one who planted the seed this world was grown from and whose mortal remains were used to forge the Guardian by my students.”

“Why are you here?” the Shiro with the floating arm asked he privately wondered it as well. He looked up wards and saw planets in the sky appearing. He somehow knew that was the quintessence from the worlds Haggar had destroyed.

“I am here to return those of you still living to the material plane so you may help Allura the last of the Altean Royal Family to save the universe.” Oriande said shaking her head. “I can restore Kolivan, Cosmo and this Shiro.” She said pointing at the one with the floating arm. She turned toward Keith and the original, “Unfortuantely the two of you are beyond my help you are dead one at Zarkon’s hands and the other at Sendak’s.”

“So the wound I got was fatal,” Keith said looking down at where he’d been bleeding in the material world. Oriande nodded and then turned toward him and walked toward him. “What about that Shiro?” He ignored how happy he was to be called Shiro and focused on her approach something wasn’t right.

“He may also live though not as he is now.” She touched him and the world went white then she was pulling back. “Rise new Son of Altea,” she said and he looked at his prosthetic it was gone replaced with a white and gold one that reminded him of the training droid. 

“I feel strange,” he said still staring at the arm. “Why did you change my prosthetic?” He looked and saw them staring at him. “What is it?” He really wished he had a mirror wondering if she’d altered his appearance in some other way maybe given him gray-white hair like the one with the floating arm.

“She seems to have made you into an Altean,” Kolivan said staring at him. “Why can you not do the same for Keith and the other Shiro.” He couldn’t believe it she’d made him an altean. 

He reached up with his flesh and blood hand and felt his ears they were pointed and he once again wished for a mirror and to his shock one appeared. He looked in it and saw his face marked with the altean marks on his cheeks. “How is this possible?”

“I cannot help Keith or the original Shiro because neither is marked by Oriande’s power and knowledge,” Oriande said sadly. “This Shiro was able to be altered because the witch in her madness inadvertently branded him with the power and knowledge of our library so in spirit if not in body he was already Altean now the body matches.”

It wasn’t fair the had to be away to save Keith and the original Shiro. He sensed it then and looked up seeing the Galra planets. “What about using that energy?” He said pointing up wards. “Keith is half Galra and the druids would have used Galra quintessence in their experiments on the original Shiro.”

“You are already thinking like the alchemist you will be, but I am not Galra I cannot channel the Galra energy to use it even if it perhaps would work.” Oriande said sadly. “It would require an alchemist with the body of a Galra.”

“Then use my body,” Kolivan said stepping forward. “Posses me and use my body to do it.” He saw Oriande turning toward him with a curious look she approached him and touched him and then stepped back. “Can you do it?”

“Yes but you will suffer great harm if I do this you have no affinity for quintessence and that will make the cost even greater do you still wish me to do it?” She asked and everyone else started objecting but Kolivan only told her to do it and she stepped inside him. “Such nobility is rare Kolivan of the Blade of Marmora Oriande will always remember your sacrifice.” Her voice coming from his mouth was strange even as Kolivan began to be covered with glowing tattoos and raised a hand. Light rained down from the planets into it and then with a gesture the possessed Kolivan sent twin beams of light into Keith and the original Shiro.

The light got too bright for him to see and he was forced to look away when it ended he looked back to see Kolivan on his knees and the spirit of Oriande kneeling beside him. “You will live but your life has been greatly shortened even taking the best care of yourself you will be lucky to last a century more.”

“I never planned to live that long, Blade leaders have a short life,” Kolivan said weakly and then stopped talking staring at where Keith and the original Shiro had been. He turned and found himself frozen in shock. Keith now had his mothers coloration the only real differences were more pronounced pointed ears and a prominent lion like tail that was thrashing as he stared at Kolivan. Shiro sported a similar tail but now was covered in blue fur and pointed ears they were both unmistakably Galra. “You turned them into Galra?”

He noticed Keith and Shiro had snapped out of their concern for Kolivan and were now looking at each other and then in the mirror that he’d earlier some how conjured in shock. “So are they going to look like that from now on?” The Shiro with the floating hand said staring at them.

“Only part of the time,” Oriande said. “I managed to give them one altean trait they will be able to shift between this form and their original appearance not permanently as they must spend time in both forms for their health but with concentration they will eventually be able to easily shift between their new forms.” She then grew serious, “Now the two of you are needed to your lions.” The two Galra figures vanished. “And you two noble creatures to the Atlas med lab with you.” Kolivan and Cosmo vanished then. “The two of you I send to Allura with a message the abomination is drawing power from Oriande to stop it she must destroy the temple and shatter the heart of this realm found beneath it tell her.” 

Their was a flash of light and then they were on the bridge of the Atlas. No one noticed them at first since they were cheering for Voltron forming on the screen. Allura turned to them then and stared. “Look Allura why there are two of us is a long story and we don’t have time for it.” The Shiro with a floating hand said.

“Yes, Oriande sent us with a message on how to stop that thing.” He said jumping in quickly. He could tell by Allura’s face that even though the shock she was already preparing to act.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter actually begins partway through Chapter 22 and carries to past the ending of 23. It is the only chapter that over laps with others so that's why this note.

Shattered   
Chapter 24

She looked at the gathered fleet feeling that it wasn’t going to be enough. About a dozen ships from the coalition worlds they’d reconnected with and about twice as many small rebel ships. They would be hard pressed to stand against a normal battle group with this force let alone multiple mechs that had destroyed several worlds. “Perhaps we should delay this attack,” Matt Holt said from his spot on the bridge.

“We can’t delay, I told you what the clone of Shiro said if we don’t act now we might be facing the Sinclone mech as well.” Krolia said and her face clearly showed she was worried about her son. “No matter what the cost we have to stop Haggar even if it means loosing people we care about.” She could hear the cold finality in her voice and realized that as much as she wanted to save her son Krolia had accepted that it might already be too late.

“Unfortunately Krolia is right we cannot allow her to bring Lotor back,” she said feeling deep inside herself that it was wrong to even attempt to raise the dead. “I can only hope the broadcast we’ve prepared to show the Alteans the truth of things will convince them to side with us.” She looked over at Curtis, “Is it ready to go?”

“Yes, as soon as we teledaav in we’ll be able to start broadcasting it on the altean frequencies,” He said looking at his instruments. “We’ll have a brief window before they can block it hopefully some of them will look at it and believe it.” 

She was about to say more when she heard a voice she never expected to hear again in her head. “Help me it hurts,” Lotor’s voice echoed inside her. “This is wrong stop it stop it stop it.” The voice died away but she sensed something terrible and unnatural and felt herself physically staggering. She sensed that Atlas could sense it too and it hated what it felt. 

“Allura the lions are really pissed about something,” Lance’s voice came through the com channel from where he, Hunk and Pidge were already in the lions getting ready. “They want to attack something really bad.”

“Signal the fleet we are moving out they are to follow us through the teledaav,” She said standing up. “I believe Haggar has begun her unnatural work and we must stop it.” She wasn’t surprised when the already charged teledaav began to activate on it’s own. She also wasn’t surprised to see the nervous looks on the crews face in response. “Atlas knows what it is doing and what it is at stake.”

They emerged just outside the white hole and she was about to order Curtis to send the transmission when he turned to her suddenly. “We are being hailed,” he hit a button and Acxa’s call for help came through clearly. 

“Open a channel,” he nodded and she began, “Acxa this is the Atlas we are on our way.” She heard Lotor screaming for help and a darker voice crying for power. “I can sense something terribly unnatural but I need you to tell me exactly what it is?”

“Haggar, tried to bring Lotor back to life but somehow she fused him with the Sinclone robot into a monster,” Acxa’s voice said close to panic. “It claims it’s going to eat all the quintessence in the universe the Komar mechs are trying to stop it and not having much luck.”

“Acxa spread word among the Altean’s to evacuate in any ship they can,” she said as quickly as she could. “Then if there if there is not enough room tell to them all gather as far away from the fighting as possible and our ships will pick them up.” As soon as Acxa confirmed she turned and hit the internal communications. “Paladins as soon as we land launch and join the altean mechs in keeping that thing occupied until we get the Alteans off world then you will all fall back and we will hit that thing with everything our fleet has no matter what it does to Oriande.”

“I’ve relayed your plan to the rest of our ships,” Curtis said as she was turning toward him to give the order. He then glanced back, “But we have no idea where Keith, Shiro and Kolivan are to tell them to get to the ships.”

“I know,” she said sadly. “Take us in.” She wasn’t sure it was the helmsman or Atlas itself who plunged them into the barrier but all too soon the ship emerged above Oriande to see an unnatural horror fighting the Komar Mechs. She saw a large crowed of Alteans in one location. “Land us near there and tell the other ships to search for other gathering places.”

She looked up to see the Paladins had launched their lions and were joining the mechs but without the red and black lions they didn’t stand a chance. “I’ve got James on the com he wants permission for the MFE fighters to launch?” Curtis said then.

“Not yet,” She said knowing those fighters wouldn’t survive attempting to fight that thing. “We’ll hold them in reserve in case the lions need cover withdrawing.” She knew everyone on the bridge saw through that lie but no one would contradict her.

A loud roar echoed through the halls of the ship then, “The black lion just launched.” Curtis said in shock. She looked at her screen to see it flying out over the ship. She felt a familiar presence in it and smiled.

“Lions form up on me,” Shiro’s voice came over the com. “Keith where are you?” She glanced around to see everyone staring at the display screen in shock as the Black lion flew toward the battle. 

“I’m on my way,” Keith’s voice came over the com. “Kolivan and the other you parked the red lion out in the asteroid field.” She saw Krolia wiping away tears of relief. She briefly wondered what Keith meant by the other you but she pushed it away she had work to do.

“Once Keith gets here we form Voltron,” Shiro said and she heard acknowledgments from all the Paladins. She looked around to see that everyone was still watching she was about to call them back to duty when Curtis com system beeped.

“We just heard form the med bay Kolivan and Cosmo just appeared both in pretty rough shape but they think they’ll make it.” She looked up to see the lions coming together as the bridge crew broke out in cheers. She held her breath until the moment Voltron fully formed and immediately jumped into action. Whatever had gone wrong was fixed and the defender of the universe was back again. 

She felt something behind her and turned to see two more individuals who looked like Shiro as she stared at them the one who looked as he did when she last saw him spoke. “Look Allura why there are two of us is a long story and we don’t have time for it.” Three of them she silently told herself since one was flying the black lion.

“Yes, Oriande sent us with a message on how to stop that thing.” The other one who looked like the clone but was apparently Altean said. She could sense that he was like her touched by Oriande and he looked uncomfortable as she stared.

“You were the clone,” she said and he nodded. “Then if your him and your here, then the original is..” She realized she was wasting time if they lived there would be time for answers later. “How do we stop that thing?” She glanced at the screen to see that even with Voltron the thing was still winning.

“The spirit of Oriande said it’s drawing power from the heart of this place so you have to shatter the heart that lies under the temple.” She felt a horrible sadness as she realized what that would mean and from the look on his face he understood as well. 

“Are the altean’s aboard our ships yet?” She said turning to the bridge officers who had been staring in shock. They quickly went back to work and a screen began to display out side there were still a few stragglers. “Get them on board now because as soon as they are on we are transforming the Atlas.”

The crew acknowledged and she watched. “Once they are on signal the fleet to back up to safe distance and inform them that if we fail to destroy it hey must target the heart of Oriande.” She sat impatiently waiting and then Veronica alerted her that all the Altean’s were on board. She didn’t even have to give the command Atlas began to change immediately.

The controls for Atlas rose behind her and she sat into it’s version of a lions cockpit. “Wish I’d had a cockpit,” The Shiro she had accidently created said quietly. She ignored him as Atlas transformed she could hear the panic from the Atleans who had no idea what was happening but there was no time to explain. She brought Atlas arms up and fired the weaponry at the temple clearing it away. She realized Atlas owed it’s existence to Oriande so just like Voltron it was one of the few things that could truly harm it.

The smoke cleared after the blast and she saw it a large crystal pulsing with the energy. A roar caused her to turn the abomination made from Lotor had sent Voltron and the Mech’s flying. It was heading for the Atlas preparing a strike she’d never defend against it in time. Suddenly Voltron was there the wings extended as it slammed into the creature and then vanished appearing behind it and striking again. 

She heard Lance congratulating Shiro but she tuned the conversation out she had to finish this. She moved Atlas to stand over the heart and with one last farewell to Oriande she brought its fist down on the heart and shattered it. The wold went white and she found herself standing alone in an empty place.

“The battle is over,” Lotor said standing across form her and behind him she saw it Voltron destroying the abomination in the same way it destroyed King Zarkon’s mech so long ago. “Thank you,” He said and vanished.

“No one would choose to live as such an abomination,” a voice said and the white lion approached changing into a woman. “In these Oriande’s final moments I have come to speak to you Princess Allura of Altea.”

“What will happen now?” She asked feeling a tremendous sadness as the destruction of Oriande. “All that power has to go some where what will become of it.” She had felt the energy rushing past the Atlas as the heart Shattered the energy of multiple worlds.

“It will return to the worlds it was taken from and while it cannot restore what was lost it will make it possible for them to support life once again,” The spirit said sadly. “A small victory but a victory still.” The spirit then held up images of two worlds, “Oriande’s energy itself will fuel the recreation of these two worlds Altea to give our people a chance to rebuild and thanks to Kolivan’s nobility Daibazaal so perhaps the world that’s destruction began the war’s return will end it.” The spirit smiled, “Be sure he and all the Galra know that it is because of him that their world is back.”

The spirit’s form began to flicker, “I wish I had more time child but all things end.” She walked toward her. “My final gift is this the knowledge of how I planted the seed that became Oriande so perhaps some day you may create a new repository of knowledge and do a better job of protecting it from those who would misuse it than we did.” She smiled at her, “Goodbye Allura of Altea.”

She found herself back on the atlas with the viewscreen full of normal space the white hole that led to Oriande was gone there was nothing left of the world her ancestors had built. She felt the tears falling down her face even as she head the whoops of joy from the crew as they celebrated their survival.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Shattered  
Chapter Twenty-five

“I’m not interrupting am I,” he asked as he entered the small room where Allura was sitting going over the reports. She looked up at him and shook her head. “I brought you the latest data from the probes we sent the formerly dead worlds are definitely showing signs of the necessary processes to support life starting up again.” He sent his prosthetic over the table to hand her the pad with the data on it.

“Thank you Shiro,” she said and then caught herself. “Should I even call you Shiro anymore?” She was looking at the arm she made him with a curious expression. He supposed it was inevitable that someone would ask that.

“I don’t know for now it’s fine I guess we haven’t had the what to call each other conversation yet,” he said thinking about the other two currently somewhere on the Atlas. “We should probably get around to doing that sooner or later.”

“How do you feel about what’s happened to the three of you,” Allura asked after a moment. She was regarding him strangely. “It must be odd to have gone from one person to three in such a short amount of time.” 

“Honestly pretty good,” he said and meant it. “This is probably as close to a fairy tail ending as possible for the three of us and this way we all get to live our own lives.” He couldn’t help but smile as he added, “I mean no matter how messy having three of us around gets it is better than the other ways this could have ended.”

Allura nodded and he wondered if she was having trouble with something. “Are you alright Allura is it the loss of Oriande?” She looked so lost sitting there. He saw her shake her head no but she didn’t speak. “Then what is it?”

“I was just thinking about all the problems ahead of us,” she said and sighed. “Those worlds will soon be able to support life again and then the fight over them will begin the Galra survivors who fled them will see them as their homes, the descendants of the people the Galra stole them from will want them returned and those with no worlds will also be willing to fight to posses them.” She then hit a button on the table and brought up a hologram of Daibazaal.

“Then there is Daibazaal,” she said with a frown, “Once the Galra factions learn that it is back they will all seek to claim it as they will believe possessing it guarantees them the throne.” She looked grim then and changed the image to Altea. “And worst of all I have to find a way to navigate the minefield I have been left with because of my people and their crimes.” He started to mention that Haggar had been manipulating them but one look at her face had him holding his tongue. “They killed billions for Haggar and there are many who will want to make them pay for that and I can’t honestly say I disagree.” She had tears falling down her face, “But I also know that there is no just punishment and I must help my people rebuild our world and so those that want to see them pay will target it.”

“Not to mention the political situation back on Earth about the Atlas or the fact the Coalition still hasn’t fully recovered from the years we were gone,” He said to save her the trouble of mentioning it. She nodded and quickly wiped away her tears. “Your right that is a big mess but there isn’t anything we can really do about it yet so we should focus on the small things.”

“What do you mean?” She asked giving him a strange look. “Which of these is possibly a small problem?” He could tell that she’d twisted herself into so many knots about what would happen that she was no longer thinking about what had happened over the last month.

“Do you recall what we were discussing before I left with Kolivan in the red lion?” He asked and waited as she clearly had to think about it. For something such a short time ago he had to admit it felt like forever ago and seemed to be the same for her.

“You were saying that we had to solve the big issue before we could even begin to solve the interpersonal problems like the rift among the Paladins,” She said after a moment. “Are you saying you want to work on that shit now?” He was a bit startled by her word choice but he nodded. “Isn’t that irresponsible we have so many bigger issues to deal with aren’t we in the same boat we were before.”

“Not at all, with Keith missing and Haggar out there we knew what we had to do,” he said looking straight at her. “We had a plan that we needed to follow it wasn’t perfect and a lot changed but we knew what to do.” She nodded so he went on, “But this time there is no ready made plan to deal with this stuff the problems are too big it’ll take weeks to even begin to see how things are going to shake out and begin to come up with plans to deal with it.” He sent his prosthetic over to take her hand, “These problems are also so big that we can’t solve them alone it’ll take a lot of work, planning and cooperating with others so now we need to fix the small things so they don’t get in the way of us trying to solve the big problems later.”

“I honestly wouldn’t even know where to begin,” she said after a moment. “I still don’t know if I made the right call when I inadvertently created you and that is only the start of things.” She looked straight at him, “Where would you suggest we start?”

“Probably with an army of therapist and a bunch of messy conversations,” he said in as light a tone as he could manage. She actually laughed weakly which brought a smile to his face. “Don’t worry Princess we will get through this and solve those problems its what the Voltron force does after all.” He knew it would be a long road but he also thought things would turn out alright in the end.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Shattered. There will of course be more fics set in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
